


[Damibilly]以痛之名

by berryinblue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (DC), DCU (Comics), Shazam! (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryinblue/pseuds/berryinblue
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU是两位小朋友被灵魂印记绑在一起却因为种种原因不得不披上马甲且迟迟不能相认的故事。轻松向，想看两位BATSON交朋友所以写了这篇。p.s比利15岁，大米15（10）岁。





	1. Chapter 1

00.  
威廉·巴特森是无印者——在他五岁之前是这样的，在临近圣诞的一个冬日，他从温暖柔软的床上醒来，肩膀上暖暖的感觉让他迫不及待地冲到镜子前解开睡衣——  
他的印记！小小的有尖锐棱角的印记，他想起父亲给他睡前读的动物图鉴，马上决定把它称作蜂鸟。

他跑出房间，向正在做早饭的母亲展示自己的新发现，母亲惊喜地给了他一个拥抱：“恭喜你我的小巴特森！”  
他伸手轻轻地触碰，没有什么特别的触感，但是不一样了，他在书中读到，印记出现说明他的灵魂伴侣出生了，虽然他还不是特别懂这个词的真实含义，但是那个犹如他灵魂另一半的人降生到世上了——这个世界上存在着跟他没有血缘关系却紧密相关的人——这是让人感到温暖的事！

威廉·巴特森和印记以及期待一起成长着，但成长是个无情的词语，他知道了印记不会保证谁遇到他或她的灵魂伴侣，他也知道了灵魂伴侣的相遇结合并非都是开心快乐，现在的他，也已经不再期待自己的灵魂伴侣出现在自己生活中了——或者，离得越远越好。

或许福西特市的边缘小镇、无家可归到处流浪、和超级罪犯打来打去也不算特别糟糕，但是他十五岁了，一想到如果他的蜂鸟是个仍然天真可爱的十岁小女孩，他就不忍心。

要是呼唤老巫师之名召来的雷电能斩断两个人印记的联系就好了，这样他的另一半也就不需要一直等待他的出现而错过该获得的美好了。

他在城市中独自奔走着，越来越这么希望。

 

x  
达米安·韦恩是携印者，他的母亲塔利亚在第一眼看到孩子身上的印记时就狠狠地唾弃了一番。  
他是刺客联盟的孩子，同时也是那个暗黑骑士的孩子，这种和他人的联系无疑是多余的——但是灵魂伴侣的相遇不是必然事件，甚至概率低得仿佛只存在于电视剧的情节中，一个印记也不能说明什么。

塔利亚不喜欢等待，她将孩子放进培养液，加速了他的成长。  
现在这个满身是伤提着长剑向自己冲过来的男孩是她的得意之作——是她淬毒的利剑。

她躲过从剑下丢出的飞镖，一个扫堂腿把男孩踢倒在地，用脚踩住他的小臂，看着他在地上咬牙切齿却一声不吭的样子面无表情地开口：  
“生日快乐，达米安，今年你也没能杀掉我。”

这一点都不快乐——达米安悄悄地啐了一口，在女人转身离开时泄愤般狠狠地向她扔了几个暗器，不出意料地被挡下了，他躺在地上，听见金属掉落地板的声音。

没多久他从地上起来走向自己的房间，他十四岁了，过了需要别人处理伤口的年龄了。

达米安身上到处是训练留下的痕迹，但是只有左肩的那块被稍微妥善地保护了起来。  
他仍用绷带缠过肩膀，熟练地用牙齿配合着打结，然后穿上衣服。他从未期待与他的灵魂伴侣相见然后有一段如何浪漫的故事，但是这个印记——至少他要确定自己有保护好它的能力。

 

01.  
“队长，上来瞭望塔一趟。”  
通讯器传来钢骨的声音，神奇队长将油罐车平稳地放下，向给他欢呼的人群挥了挥手后向附近一个正联总部传送装置飞去。

“身份识别，15，神奇队长。”

他站在原地没有向前，因为他好友身边还站了一个黑漆漆的身影——嗷，蝙蝠！  
他挠头飞快地仔细回想自己是不是哪里做错了什么却毫无头绪，忍不住开口询问：“呃……我是不是……？”

钢骨看了一眼蝙蝠侠：“只是任务，他会跟你说明的。”  
蝙蝠侠点点头，走到一边的控制器调出任务资料：“红色龙卷风出别的任务去了，需要你到正义山暂时管理少年正义联盟。”

——哇哦！酷！

神奇队长知道不是迫不得已蝙蝠侠是不会再安排他去少年队的，所以他也识趣地没有问更多问题：“明白了。”  
但是蝙蝠侠似乎有话要说，神奇队长硬着头皮问道：  
“……还有别的事吗？”

蝙蝠侠似乎酝酿了很久：“……新来的罗宾……呃，算了，你先过去吧。”

 

02.  
达米安正式接过罗宾的披风有一段时间了，他穿着自己风格的罗宾制服跑到布鲁德海文抢在夜翼之前打倒了几个混混，带着炫耀意味地用爪钩荡到迟到的夜翼跟前，夜翼看到眼前这熟悉的红绿黄搭配，给了他一个结实的拥抱：“哇！小D你做到了！我就知道你一定可以！”  
达米安挣扎着逃出自家兄长的怀抱：“-tt-，不要把它说得那么难。”  
迪克给了他大大的笑容顺便掐了掐他的脸：“不如我们来一次久违的搭档夜巡，新任罗宾？”  
“乐意至极。”

布鲁德海文的犯罪率没有哥谭高，夜巡和散步无异，一路上迪克给达米安分享了着各种（他自认）有趣的事情。  
“……然后沃利他申请退休了，他明明是可以跟我一起加入JL的吧……不过我尊重他的选择啦……诶，小D？”  
达米安在一个房顶停了下来，迪克空翻到一半发现他没跟上落地时脚一滑差点摔一跤。  
达米安没接过话茬而是跳过屋顶间的空隙来到迪克面前问了另一个问题：“你已经是JL的成员了吗？……那个正义联盟？”  
夜翼把那句到了嘴边的“你大哥酷毙了是吧”咽回去：“小D，加入什么不重要，你没有必要为这种事着急……”

达米安没说话，但是迪克能察觉到他已经把“加入正联”和与“蝙蝠侠地位平等”划上等号了——头痛。

“你能猜到的，蝙蝠不会让你——至少是现在的你加入的……”  
“少年正义联盟倒是……噢，不是，没有。”

迪克·格雷森此刻希望自己从未说出这个词。

达米安在抱胸一脸严肃地问出：“什么？”  
他不是想要刻意隐瞒什么，只是这些东西不应该由他来提起，何况布鲁斯曾经表示过想让达米安像个普通韦恩一样长大，让他涉足这么多他们的“家族事业”显然违背了他的意思。

“事到如今我也不能让你假装没听见了对不对……”  
他挣扎了一下，甚至可以看到新任罗宾眼罩下挑眉等待解释的表情。

迪克叹了口气，违背了布鲁斯的意思又如何呢，谁都知道没有人能阻止一个韦恩。

最后的结果是达米安“挟持”了夜翼和红罗宾，“名正言顺”地以新任罗宾的身份走进了正义山。

 

“哇！你就是新来的罗宾！”  
绿色的小鸟在达米安和笑得一点都不自然的夜翼之间飞来飞去。

“嘿先说好，柜子里的零食，”一道黄色的闪电从旁边窜出来，指着他来的方向，然后又窜了回去，“都是我的！”

野兽小子特地变成小鸟来迎接罗宾，却没有人在意这个微妙的双关，于是绿色的小鸟落地变成一个绿色的男孩，他笑着向达米安伸出手：“刚刚那是脉冲，我是野兽小子，你好。”

达米安抱着胸没有反应，加菲只好吐吐舌头把手收回去。

夜翼现在很想揍一顿这个臭屁的小孩，他将手放在野兽小子的肩上对他说：“谢谢你，他有点认生，我先带他在正义山转转。”  
刚说完达米安就已经自己转身迈开了步子，夜翼拍了拍加菲的肩后跟了上去。

 

“你没跟我说过这是你待过的马戏团，格雷森。”  
达米安连正眼都没看迪克一下。  
“达米安，这不是马戏团，他们现在是你的队友……”  
“我不需要队友。”

迪克沉默了一段，他知道达米安期待的是超级罪犯，能让他狠狠战斗一场的任务，他甚至可能根本看不上少年队这种轻松的氛围，他从小被刺客联盟严格训练，不是来过家家的，他想证明自己的能力，证明自己是有用的——虽然他并不需要这么做，但这是他的童年被灌输的观念：不被需要就会被丢弃。想到这里迪克有点心疼，所以也没有说教他，布鲁斯把他放来YJ本意是希望他在少年队学到一些团队合作，但他也知道他越说这只蝙蝠崽就会越反感“合作”二字，而他骨子里带着的傲气也不是一句话两句话能磨掉的，他需要时间来认识自己，也需要时间来认识他将来的队友。  
不过说真的布鲁斯竟然希望自己的儿子学会团队合作——迪克甚至不确信他们血液中是不是流淌着独来独往的基因，迪克宁愿布鲁斯希望达米安在少年队收获童年缺失的简单快乐。

他几乎要被自己的想法逗笑，达米安停下来皱着眉看他：“你在笑什么？”

“没事，你总会知道的。”

“-tt-”

 

x  
事实上神奇队长很喜欢少年队的氛围，比起一群皱着眉坐在一起讨论世界末日的成年人，偶尔打打闹闹充满活力的小联盟才让他比较放松。  
但是他不能因为他喜欢就申请来这边，他不是十五岁的比利巴特森，他是最强大的凡人神奇队长，而且他已经搞砸过一次了，蝙蝠侠能放心让他再来简直是奇迹，只是这个“暂时”让他负责的时限模糊不清，总之这次可不能再搞砸了。

神奇队长从正义山的传送门走出来的时候，结结实实挨了一记飞踢。  
但是他毕竟是世间最强大的凡人，那个红绿黄小不点——相较而言——没有踢动他，接着踩着他的胸膛借力一个空翻落到了地上。  
“嘿，嘿，小家伙，放松点。”他扬起微笑表示自己毫无恶意，“你就是新任罗宾吧？我是神奇队长，是来暂时接管YJ的。”  
新任罗宾很明显地发出了不高兴的声音，不知道是因为看他不顺眼还是神奇队长说了什么触他霉头的话。  
神奇队长见过之前的罗宾，这只和其他的都不一样，他想，难怪蝙蝠谈起他的时候欲言又止。  
“呃，事实上我是带着任务来的……不介意的话，其他人呢？”  
罗宾朝洞穴深处扬了扬下巴，并没有要动身离开训练台的意思。

神奇队长为难地抓了抓头发，他不知道要如何以队长的身份对待这样的小孩：“我想，你得跟我一起来，这是少年队的任务。”  
“-tt-”  
罗宾皱着眉捡起地上的长剑，跟在神奇队长身后走进山洞深处。

看到扑到自己身上的野兽小子神奇队长几乎要被亲切感感动得哭出来——身后那只罗宾鸟提着剑带着强烈杀气似乎下一秒就要暗杀他，让这条通往休闲区的道路异常漫长。

“队长你怎么来了！”  
“你好，神奇女孩，因为红色龙卷风他有其他的任务……”  
“你不会是特地来抢我零食的吧？”  
“停下你的主观臆造脉冲，我不是！”

“任务。”新任罗宾不耐烦地提了一句。  
大家听话地停下了手中在忙的事，神奇队长清了清嗓子：“两分钟后控制室集合。”  
脉冲一瞬间将桌子上混乱的零食包装收拾好：“两秒就够……喂海梅你干嘛打我！”  
“不是我，是甲虫。”  
“分明就是你！！”

神奇队长不能加入少年队的打闹，他赶紧往控制室方向飞去了，他要将等下要用到的资料准备好，他是神奇队长，现在是少正的负责人——他提醒自己。  
他用高级权限在控制室的电脑登录，将钢骨整理好的资料下载到系统，之前他也只是知道个大概，具体细节蝙蝠侠并没有告诉他，他匆匆浏览了一遍，心中升起一种说不清道不明的不好预感，他将其归类为紧张感。  
整理了一下思路，少年队就已经结束了在控制室的集合。  
“任务执行人员名单：蓝甲虫，野兽小子，脉冲，罗宾，神奇女孩。任务地址：犹他州。接下来是任务概述，正义联盟的卫星监测到这片区域有异常的能量波动，波动的地点坐标随机，而且无法确认能量种类，所以这次的任务是调查异常能量。更细节的资料已经更新到你们的通讯器上了，这片区域的能量波也会实时显示……还有什么问题吗？”  
脉冲举起手：“我们要现在去吗，快说是然后我会第一个到达！”  
神奇队长没有回答他的问题，而是念了一串咒语，金色的光包围了站在控制室的所有人。  
下一刻他们就到了任务坐标。


	2. Chapter 2

脉冲举起手：“我们要现在去吗，快说是然后我会第一个到达！”

神奇队长没有回答他的问题，而是念了一串咒语，金色的光包围了站在控制室的所有人。

下一刻他们就到了任务坐标。

 

03.

队长笑着拍了拍脉冲的肩膀：“是的，任务开始。”

脉冲挥舞着手臂想要抗议，被一边的蓝甲虫捂住嘴按了下来：“有人来了。”

小队马上各自找到掩体藏好进入潜入状态。

在这个人口稀少草都不想长在这的地方，他们面前的建筑过于可疑，最可疑的是建筑的入口有人抱着步枪守着，进出的货车都要经过仔细的检查，周边还有不少巡逻。

他们马上意识到正联将坐标设在军火走私窝点了，是给他们的隐藏任务。

 

“我提议分头行动，然后比赛……”

神奇女孩翻了个白眼：“噢够了，你不能什么都扯上比赛，快跑小子。”

神奇队长没有说话，分头行动的确是最有效率的，他抢在脉冲重申自己的代号前开口：

“野兽小子，蓝甲虫和脉冲，你们潜入这里，找到能给他们定罪的证据，注意隐蔽，找到就撤离，剩下的交给州政府就可以了。”

接着神奇队长带着罗宾和神奇女孩离开了这个地方，朝着通讯器显示的能量波动最大的坐标移动。

 

“你们有没有奇怪的感觉？”

小队在下午的阳光中移动，神奇女孩突然提出疑问。

罗宾从通讯器的显示屏上抬头看了她一眼，脚步连停顿都没有：“没有，你累了？”

“才不是！”神奇女孩瞪了他一眼然后将目光投向队长。

——奇怪的感觉？

其实他从移动到这个地方之后就一直有种隐约的“感觉”，但是过于微弱，甚至不能确认能不能算是一种“预感”，当他试着定神追寻的时候又会消失不见，所以他一直以为这是第二次作为负责人的紧张感，但是既然神奇女孩这么说……

“你能感受到什么吗？”他停下来问道。

神奇女孩闭上眼睛分辨，她能感受到一种恶意，但是却是带着一种让她觉得熟悉的力量，类似于邪恶的神力，却又不完全是神力该有的强度，这种混合在一起的感觉让她迷惑。

她跟神奇队长报告了自己的感觉，她仍闭着眼尽力动用其他感官去感受这个存在：“而且，它在聚集和移动……它在靠近我们。”

罗宾看了一眼通讯器，能量波动的确从原来的坐标往他们的位置移动了。

“是魔法侧的敌人吗？”他看向神奇队长，后者皱眉，因为他还不能确定，却在遥远的前方看到了一个正在向他们走来的身影。

摇摇晃晃仿佛随时都能倒下的女人的身影。

三人都吃了一惊，这种地方为什么会有这样一个人出现，罗宾下意识地将右手按在了长剑的剑柄上，接着神奇女孩的表情变得惊愕，她想起一个名字，和阿瑞斯一样写在另一本亚马逊故事书上的名字，这让她忍不住想后退。

罗宾看到神奇女孩的表情马上意识到来者不善，他从腰带摸出两个蝙蝠镖朝那人扔过去，那个女人伸出右手一挥，地上的岩石被她控制挡下了攻击。

神奇队长念了固定环境的咒语，将范围内的死物都变成无法被魔法移动的状态：“趁现在！”

罗宾咧嘴笑了，抽出长剑向那个人发起攻击——这个任务总算有不无聊的部分了。

神奇女孩却颤抖着后退了两步：“是，是赫卡忒……！”

队长听到后马上在所罗门的知识海洋中找到了对应的身份，是夜和冥界的女神，是曾经强大到能对抗诸神的黑魔法女神，她的事应该被亚马逊人记录下来了，难怪神奇女孩会这么害怕，但是按照古书所言，她应该是被女巫瑟西策反杀掉了。

这个世界的文明已经在没有魔法的情况下推进了近千年，但不代表魔法已经消失，在永恒之岩的记录里，不乏有心怀不轨之徒寻找过复活这位强大黑魔法女神的方法，但是显然，这种违反世间秩序的事都没有成功，而这次这个估计又是谁失败的产物。

“这不是她，这只是她剩下的怨恨。”神奇队长对神奇女孩说，“面对她！”

另一方面单独战斗的罗宾被女巫反弹攻击的魔法挡在了离她五米外的地方，她甚至连正眼都没看他一下，直直地朝着神奇队长的方向快速移动。

“-tt-”

神奇队长唤来宙斯的闪电缠在身上，冲向了女巫，后者似乎对宙斯的闪电毫无畏惧，避开了队长的拳头而且伸手捉住了他的手腕，接着吐出两个词：“你……魔法容器。”

暗色的能量流从她的指尖漫向神奇队长的手臂，队长用力挣扎想抽回自己的手却被眼前这个瘦弱的女人抓得死死的，他能感受到渐渐依附上自己的绝望和仇恨，一点一点蚕食自己的灵魂——她想让神奇队长躯体成为自己的容器！

他发出痛苦的声音，原本附在周围的魔法被迫解除，罗宾和神奇女孩冲过来，却都被女巫控制的沙石掀翻在地。从手臂爬上来的能量流和他身上的闪电肉眼不可见地互相抵触，神奇队长瞬间发现她并不是不能被打败，宙斯的闪电也如古书所说能击退所有邪恶。

神奇队长伸出另一只手捉住眼前被黑魔法女神赫卡忒怨念附体的女人，她似乎意识到他下一步的动作：“不……愚蠢，不！”

“放心，我不会和你同归于尽。”

神奇队长露出自信的笑容，在女巫的挣扎声中呼唤老巫师之名：“SHAZAM！！”

宙斯的闪电落下，将所有黑暗和怨恨撕裂成碎片驱散，和黄沙融为一体。

 

“队长！！”

神奇女孩向落下闪电的地方跑过去，却没看到神奇队长的身影，只有倒在地上痛苦蜷缩的红衣男孩。

她把男孩扶起来，忍住一万个疑问选出最紧急的问题：“你没事吧？是哪里痛吗？”

“我……没事，交给……超人……”

说完他闭上眼睛失去了意识。

 

罗宾拍了拍身上的土，确认周围能量都消失了之后走了过来：“红大个呢？”

他只接收到怪力女迷惑茫然的表情，看到她怀里的陌生男孩之后他径自蹲下探了探他的脉搏——微弱但是还活着。接着他掀起男孩的衣服查看他身上是否有致命的伤口，接着是分布着动静脉的脖子到肩膀，然后他的手停顿了整整一秒。

 

他看到了他的灵魂印记，和他肩膀上那个一模一样的印记。

这是他的灵魂伴侣。

凭空出现然后又倒在地上失去意识生死未卜的这个红衣男孩是他的灵魂伴侣。

 

神奇女孩看不到面具下他纠结复杂的表情，只是关切地询问：“有什么发现吗？”

罗宾回过神，他站起来拉开距离：“没有致命伤。”

 

最后比利在昏迷过去的前两秒用正联的通讯器紧急呼叫来了超人，将他带了回去，潜入分队的进展很顺利，能量波动的原因也调查出来甚至解决了，任务完成得还算成功，只剩下唯一的谜团，神奇队长去了哪里？

 

“他，他休假了……！”

超人是这么跟神奇女孩说的。

 

x

又结束了另外的任务，从正义山回来之后达米安将自己关在了房间里。

他仰面躺在床上，盯着韦恩庄园房间高高的天花板出神。

他做好了一辈子都不会遇到自己灵魂伴侣的准备，却在那样的情况下相遇了，他可以确定他是唯一一个知道这件事的人，这也将决定如何是好的压力全放在了自己肩上。

他不知道对方是谁，不知道对方住在哪里——但是他知道超人，退一步讲就算他不知道超人，他的父亲知道，而且查一个人也并没有想象的那么难——总而言之这不是他逃避的理由。

灵魂伴侣的联系是相互的，他也不确定自己有没有资格剥夺对方的知情权。

 

达米安总算想通打算先查一下那个人的来路再暗中观察一下，他穿好罗宾的制服走出房门准备到蝙蝠洞跟父亲报到准备夜巡。

 

_——但是说真的，在荒漠遇到失去意识的男孩结果发现他是自己的灵魂伴侣，接着几天后在自己家地下的洞穴发现他就躺在那儿的几率有多大？_

 

“你应该带他去看医生而不是来这里。”

父亲的声音。

“我带他去医院全面检查了，你能相信吗，他都这样四天了，出来的结果只是轻微低血糖！”

另一个男人着急的声音。

 

达米安走向他的父亲，看了站在旁边紧张兮兮的红蓝色大个一眼。

“那是我们在犹他州救起来的男孩。”

“对，对的，是他。”

 

“你家是在开孤儿院吗，超人？”蝙蝠侠站起身，向手术台上的比利走过去，让超人把差点脱口而出的那句“你不也是”吞了回去，“但是你描述的情况确实很奇怪。”

 

“会不会是因为魔法？”

达米安插嘴道，接着他说明了推理的根据：当时的情况和那个名为“赫卡忒”的女神。

 

听完蝙蝠侠点头默许，他转向超人：“你联系过神奇队长了吗？魔法是他的强项。”

超人支支吾吾地开口：“事实上……我没法……呃……”

似乎嗅到一丝秘密的气息，而蝙蝠侠不允许有他以外的秘密，他的眼神变得锐利，盯着红蓝大个子，蝙蝠洞里湿冷的空气突然弥漫起紧张的气氛。

 

没有人能在蝙蝠侠的审视下逃脱，超人深吸了一口气：“他，叫比利·巴特森，就是神奇队长。”

 

达米安的世界仿佛突然安静了下来。

 

_——接着上面的，那这个人还有个身份是超级英雄的概率又是多少？_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初融

04.

这跟任何电影情节都不一样，达米安也没想过会以这种方式和自己的灵魂伴侣相见。

达米安看向比利的方向，他就静静地躺在那里，呼吸平稳却微弱。耳边父亲和超人的讨论似乎忽然离他远去，他忍不住去想这个瘦瘦小小的家伙在显印之后都是如何度过一年又一年，有没有期待他们会有一个浪漫的命运般的相遇，然后联结，成为生命中不能分割的两部分——他很快被自己突然的迪克格雷森式想法打击到，不会的，他同时也是神奇队长，是正义联盟的一员，虽然他看上去才十几岁，肩上的责任对一个这样的小孩子来说可能过于沉重，但是他拥有的能力确实是能担起重任。

比利也肯定想不到他的灵魂伴侣已经跟他比肩高，是刺客联盟的精锐，是蝙蝠侠的罗宾，而他那种成为神奇队长后仍然孩子气的举动让达米安坚信，他肯定还幻想着自己的灵魂伴侣是个哪里的可爱小女孩。

达米安没有继续深入地猜测相同情况下比利会对他的灵魂伴侣做什么，但是直觉告诉他什么都不说什么都不做对彼此都是最好的。

 

罗宾不需要伴侣，神奇队长也不需要。

 

但是……

 

达米安忍不住又看了一眼手术台上昏睡着的男孩。

如果跟流行说法一样，他们的联系不是随机出现的，是维系了几辈子的联系——虽然很多时候达米安都觉得这种浪漫的说法愚蠢至极，他为什么要管跟他没什么关系的前世——那是不是总会有那么一种冥冥之中的力量将他们的人生路线纠缠在一起？他又该如何在只有自己一人知情的情况下对抗它？

 

他少有地陷入了混乱，不知道该如何继续自己的思考，但是所有思考前提都得是比利能醒过来，所以他开口：“联盟就没有其他懂魔法的人吗，或者进入他梦境将他叫醒之类的？”

 

超人顿了一下，然后马上往来的方向飞去：“我去把火星猎人叫来。”

蝙蝠侠摇摇头，走向控制台呼叫了命运博士，却没有得到回应。

 

看情况总会有进展的，达米安丢下一句“我去夜巡了”离开了蝙蝠洞。

 

 

05.

比利觉得自己似乎漂浮在宇宙中，他无法控制身体的每个部分，甚至连睁眼看看自己的梦境都做不到，他只是漂浮着，直到——

 

“……队长！醒醒！神奇队长！”

 

是他熟悉的声音，他精神一振，感知到是琼恩进入了他的意识，但是他无能为力，连一个音节都无法回应。

这是赫卡忒残余的诅咒，神奇队长能轻易抵抗，但是比利巴特森不能。

诅咒维持了他身体机能的最低限度运行，但是同时困住了他的灵魂，是长久的炼狱。

给比利的身体宙斯般强大的电击或许可行，但是谁也不确定这样做的后果，估计也没有人能轻易地付诸行动。

 

接着琼恩的存在退出了他的意识，比利在此之前努力地尝试了挣扎，但是没有效果。

 

 

06.

“不行，我无法进入他更深层次的意识……我被一种力量……或者说是结界……阻挡了。”

“那你有没有跟他对话？”超人着急地问道。

火星猎人带着歉意摇摇头。

 

超人转向蝙蝠侠：“还没联系上命运博士吗？”

蝙蝠侠迟疑了一下将手搭在超人肩膀——他有时候不习惯这种表示安慰的肢体接触——回答道：“还没有，放心先回去吧克拉克，一有进展我会通知你的。”

 

超人又看了一眼比利，这个过早接受了巫师力量的孩子，在意外失去了自己的朋友后向自己坦露真实身份和自责的孩子。他曾想过申请比利的抚养权，但是男孩在不可置信和惊喜了一会儿之后拒绝了他，他说他喜欢他的城市并且希望她变得更好，而且他现在拥有了沙赞的力量，更有义务帮助和保护更多的人。

“大都会已经有超人了，神奇队长就继续留在福西特市吧。”

克拉克还记得说这句话时候的比利，真诚而坚定，然后给他报以微笑——他打心底里喜欢这个男孩，就算他不是光芒万丈的神奇队长，也是温暖人心的一束小阳光。

 

“……请务必告诉我进展，我也会联系神奇女侠看看有什么能做的。”

得到蝙蝠侠的点头肯定后超人才和火星猎人离开了蝙蝠洞。

 

“需要我帮这位小客人准备客房吗，布鲁斯先生？”

阿尔弗雷德站在控制室的入口，平静地问道。

 

蝙蝠侠看了一眼旁边仪器上都显示生命体征正常的仪器，对阿福点点头：“去吧，辛苦了。”

毕竟比利也不是受重伤昏迷，一直躺在阴冷的蝙蝠洞手术台上也毫无作用——而且蝙蝠侠需要花点时间来接受那个和超人能力旗鼓相当的神奇队长的真实身份，然后他得尝试寻找其他把他唤醒的方法。

 

阿尔弗雷德在准备房间的路上遇到了夜巡回来的达米安：“你不介意我把那位小客人的房间安排在您的隔壁吧，达米安少爷？”

 

达米安顿了一下却没直接回答，反问：

“他怎样了？”

 

老管家佯装低头整理了一下手中干净的被褥，将嘴角的笑意掩饰过去——这位小少爷总算学会关心他人了吗——接着他正色回道：

“很抱歉，就现在而言没有实质性的进展。”

 

达米安的心中升起一阵烦躁，他挥了挥手往自己的房间走：“我知道了，你去忙吧。”

 

达米安躺在自己的床上听着隔壁阿福忙碌的声音，还有父亲和他说话的声音：

“……他是携印者。”

“那您知道他的灵魂伴侣是否能帮到他吗？”

“克拉克连他是携印者都不知道。”

“可惜了，我认为用灵魂伴侣间的感官流能试着将他唤醒……确实有这么一种疗法。”

“只能再等等命运博士和戴安娜的消息……”

 

达米安在床上翻来覆去，终于在他听到隔壁门被关上、大人们都离开了之后，他翻身下床走出房门，溜进了隔壁的房间。

 

他走到男孩床边，低头看了一眼自己没有戴战术手套的手，再看了一眼床上的男孩，只有透过窗户洒下的月光勉强勾勒出他脸上的轮廓，他连呼吸都轻轻的仿佛是没有生命的人偶。

达米安的胃在这个想法冒出来后狠狠地绞了一下。

 

他将手伸向比利——他不知道和一个失去意识的人初次交融会是什么感觉——所有教科书和影视作品都描述过初融时分享感官流的强烈刺激，有些是狂喜，也有些是恐惧。

但是既然他的灵魂伴侣没有意识，那应该不会发生什么无法控制的事。

 

他将手伸进比利帽衫领口的空隙，咬咬牙下定什么决心般用自己的手触碰上了比利的肌肤。

一切是一瞬间发生的——他眼前闪过电火花，所有毛孔都张开了一瞬，让他结实地打了个寒战，然后他能感觉到一种无法言状的力量将自己的意识和知觉与另一个人的联系在一起，感知流——他总算确切地理解了这个词的意义——明确不属于自己的感觉侵入了他的感知流，就像是两条平行的河突然交汇在一起。虽然因为他的灵魂伴侣现在处于无意识状态，所以他获得的其他感情并不明显，但是也足以让他为之一振。

眼前闪过的电火花仿佛烙在了视网膜上，本就昏暗的房间现在更是难以看清。

同时，他能感受到床上仍处于昏迷状态的比利全身紧绷了一下，双方都无法控制地分享着彼此的感官，传递知觉的神经工作强度和敏感程度几乎达到最强。

达米安不确定自己的忐忑和紧张是否传递给了比利，但他感受到了比利深层意识的挣扎。他对不属于自己的情感吃了一惊，视力总算再次适应了房间内昏暗的环境，他看向床上眉头紧皱的男孩，达米安将手从肩头印记的位置移向他的脸，俯下身在他耳边轻轻地安抚道：

“没事的，不要害怕。”

他从来没有想到自己有一天会用这种语气说出这样的话，就像他从来没有过如此强烈的冲动拥抱其他人——本能会让初次交融的灵魂伴侣渴望更多的接触和分享，最后形成真正的灵魂联结，而只有死亡才能将这种联结断裂。

只是他忍住了，他拉开了两个人的距离，然后将手抽离——似乎还带走了一丝不属于他的温度。

他们几乎完成了初融——达米安也不确定——在两人感知交流最密切的时刻，他知道他的灵魂伴侣马上就要醒来，所以他得在被发现之前离开——在这一切变得更复杂之前。

 

 

07.

在琼恩的意识离开之后的一段时间——比利的状态使时间的概念更加抽象，他只能将他感受到的时间粗略地区分成琼恩来之前和来过之后——另一种不属于他的存在侵入了他的感知。

这和被完整意识进入的感觉不一样，更像一种强硬的分享过程——他不知道为了唤醒他联盟的人在做何种尝试，但是这似乎是有用的——身体和灵魂在这种强行分享的过程中重新建立了联系，他在这种未知的体验中夺回了些许自己对身体的控制——尽管涌入的情感让他有点好奇，也让他一直漂浮的灵魂找到了立足大地的安全感，他无法抑制地想要感受更多，但他得醒来——他将所有精力集中在声带和面部肌肉，艰难地说出那个名字：

“SHAZAM！！”

 

一道惊雷划过他的世界，他总算睁开了双眼。

他在空无一人的陌生房间里晃神了很久，直到一枚蝙蝠镖直直朝他飞过去他才猛地回神躲过。

“你回来了。”

蝙蝠侠站在门边，黑色的制服几乎融入宅子过于昏暗的背景，此刻他似乎在打量着神奇队长，不知道在想着些什么。

 

神奇队长看见蝙蝠侠还是有点紧张，他摸摸后脑勺，带些与他外形不太相符的谦逊开口：“对不起，你应该知道我的真实身份了……我不是故意要向联盟隐瞒……因为……”

“联盟尊重每个成员的隐私。”蝙蝠侠打断了他，“既然你没事了，我想你应该去找一趟超人。”

不知为何蝙蝠侠的态度让他打了个寒战——这跟他想象中的蝙蝠侠愤怒地把他赶走然后不再允许他踏进正联一步之类的展开不一样——他往窗户的方向退了一步：“噢！是的，我是应该去找他了……不管怎样，谢谢你，蝙蝠侠。”

然后他用墨丘利的速度离开了哥谭。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感官共享

08.

印记以及灵魂伴侣带给达米安的感觉其实无异于凭空再多一个兄弟，他不认为也不希望自己能喜欢上谁，毕竟“喜欢”这种感情于他而言像是麻烦更多一点，但是认真的，他已经有足够多哥哥了，要是——只是假设——他们要就灵魂伴侣这件事坦诚相对的话，他必须是年长的那个。

这么想着这件事也不至于那么糟，达米安心情不错地关上冰箱的门。

 

“达米安少爷，我有必要提醒你，我们刚刚结束晚餐不到两小时。”

管家的声音没什么多余的感情波动，只是手里拿着蛋糕被盯着让达米安感到非常尴尬。

“还是你对我做的晚餐有什么意见吗？”

 

达米安尴尬地清了清嗓子——他只是觉得饿了就下楼翻冰箱了，明明是非常自然的举动：“没有，我就是，又饿了。”

但是阿福说的没错，才吃完饭的人不会这么快就饿，他没有神速代谢，体内也没有养着大食怪，这不正常。

“好吧，不是我饿了，我出去一下。”

说着他逃离了厨房，带着从冰箱拿出来的三分之二个蛋糕。

 

“只是不要再带什么奇怪的动物回来。”老管家以为他要出去投喂什么动物，无奈地对小韦恩的背影吐槽了一句。

 

——是的，这不是他饿了，是该死的感官共享。

他早该发现了，为什么总是莫名其妙地觉得饿，温饱度只剩下“饿”和“撑”两种极端，饿的是他的灵魂伴侣，他只有吃撑才能将这种不属于他的感觉盖过去，他该庆幸他发现得还算及时，否则照他这个吃法，他在下次遇到陶德的时候，就要在他笑出来之前先胖揍到他笑不出来了，哈哈，胖揍。

达米安走到庄园里的传送口——罗宾用来进出正义山的那个——在传送门旁边的控制台调整了目的地，拿着蛋糕踏了进去。

 

X

福西特市。

天已经完全黑了，比利在学校安保员的咳嗽声暗示下恋恋不舍地从学校离开——他住的地方可没有暖气，留在学校里至少能再温暖一段时间，他觉得他需要考虑换一个稍微暖和一点的地方住了，毕竟冬天快来了，福西特市的冬天虽然不至于滴水成冰但也不是开玩笑的。

他想着能不能跟钢骨通通气让他住在瞭望塔，然后想到正联为什么没有分配宿舍，或者他可以住在正义山？可是离学校都很远啊……

“啊！……对不起！”

他放飞自我地想着不应该是他这个年纪的普通男孩该想的事情，没注意到迎面向他走去的另一个人撞了上去。

实际上被撞的男孩一动不动站在那里，反而是比利被撞得后退了两步。

“-tt-”

这孩子似乎生气了？比利赶紧向他走过去：“你没事吧？我刚刚想事情想得太入神了，真的对不起。”

“你没必要道歉，是你被撞开了。”男孩无情地强调就是自己比较强。

见男孩没有走开的意思，比利尴尬地干笑两声然后转移了话题：“……你住在这一片吗，天已经黑了还不回家吗？”

“……我马上就回去。”男孩根本不想解释直接往比利的怀里塞了一个盒子，“给你的。”

比利紧张地将盒子往回推：“我不能随便接受别人的东西，我甚至不知道你的名字。”

“我叫达米安，可以了吗，快把蛋糕吃掉。”

达米安只是不想跟他的灵魂伴侣再产生更多的接触，这对他们都没有好处。

 

“蛋糕？可是今天不是我的生日……”

 

“那就是我的生日！快祝我生日快乐然后吃掉蛋糕！”

 

男孩不耐烦地将盒子塞回他手里然后迅速抽回了自己的手，比利干巴巴地眨了眨眼——现在的小朋友都在想什么啊？？——虽然他们看上去差不多大。

“呃……那祝你生日快乐，达米安！”

他上一秒还在想着邀请达米安去自己住的地方坐坐会不会很尴尬，下一秒他就没什么可想的了——达米安转身就走了。

 

他捧着蛋糕完全想不通，直到肚子发出抗议的“咕咕”声。

 

X

达米安不是今天生日，但是也没关系，这样比利就更加不会觉得他跟“灵魂伴侣”这四个字有丝毫联系了。

他能感觉到人类摄入碳水化合物产生的那种微妙奇特的快乐——哼当然了，那可是阿福做的蛋糕，我该给自己留一块的。但同时他也意识到，他不能每次都就这样跑过去给比利送吃的，这不符合逻辑，一定会被怀疑的，他需要找到一个合理的理由——或者说创造一个。

 

“……啧。”

他堂堂刺客联盟继承人蝙蝠侠之子为什么会摊上一个随时随地可能把自己饿死的灵魂伴侣。

 

09.

达米安本来已经不用像普通笨蛋小孩一样天天上学了，虽然父亲和迪克都跟他说拥有一个学位对于他的社会身份很重要，但是他可是个韦恩，学校一周最多去两次差不多了——但是他现在背着书包站在福西特市市立中学门口，看着叽叽喳喳聊着天的小屁孩陆续走进学校，他不得不开始思考自己的决定是否是个错误。

 

x

“父亲，我想转学到神奇队长的城市。”

达米安站在布鲁斯的办公桌前，说出的话让布鲁斯从文件中抬头看了他一眼，

“您还没找到合适的理由去调查他吧，我可以帮上忙。”

 

他尽量避重就轻，语气中带着被认同的渴望，有几分是真的，有几分是故意透漏出来的。

布鲁斯放下他的钢笔，审视了达米安一番后开口：“你没有必要总想着正联，你还太小。”

 

达米安干眨了两下眼。

——很好，这个动机连我都没想到。

 

布鲁斯不是不知道他为了加入少正干了些什么事，达米安渴望证明自己的能力，当他总算赢得了罗宾的披风之后却发现后面还有少年正义联盟，甚至他的长兄已经是正义联盟中的一员，这对下意识将自己和迪克放在同一位置的达米安来说足够不安了。

他也暂时不知道该如何处理这种“青少年的攀比心理”。

至于神奇队长，这个能力几乎就是魔法系超人的成员，才加入正义联盟不到一年，加入之初他向联盟隐瞒了自己的真实身份，而纵然是蝙蝠侠也查不出一点蛛丝马迹，只是蝙蝠侠从未想过原因竟然是他的真实年龄——但是队长做得没错，如果蝙蝠侠知道了他的真实身份，绝对不会同意神奇队长加入，他太小了，甚至达米安都比他高那么一点点——排除这个成见不可否认的是，神奇队长的确是最强的凡人。

但是换个角度来看，他是个孩子却说明他比其他成员更好控制。

 

“……我只是想帮助你，父亲。”

达米安将语气缓和了一下，做出有点受伤却不动声色的样子。

他有点自负地觉得影帝的基因流淌在韦恩的血液里。

 

布鲁斯在听到达米安叫他父亲时有点晃神，这个儿子是最不受控的，他想不出达米安还有什么别的动机要靠近神奇队长，但他也没有理由答应这个莫名其妙的提案：

“据我所知你并不常去学校。”

“是，而且比利·巴特森所在的年级所有课程我都学完了。”

达米安甚至有点不耐烦地回答，说实在他也没想要真去上学，找个靠谱的动机靠近他真的很头疼，这已经是他能想到最正常的理由了。

布鲁斯沉默了，达米安知道他已经开始相信自己扯的想帮助他的鬼话了。

 

“……我加一个条件，你要以达米安·韦恩的身份调查。”

 

x

好了，现在是在课室讲台，老师诚惶诚恐地向台下的小屁孩介绍转学过来的达米安——她当然没有指出他是谁的儿子、是为了昨天刚收购的什么工业来福西特市暂住、或者他父亲给这所学校拨了多少钱。

他脸上挂着满不在乎的表情，在老师介绍完他的名字后也没说什么“希望和大家好好相处”的客气话，只是点了点头就向老师给他指的位置走下了讲台。

 

——哈，当一个目中无人的富二代一点都不难。

 

达米安当然没有选择转到比利的班去，前几天晚上突然遇见的人今天转到自己班上简直不能再可疑，他所在的班级只有一门公共课会和比利的班级共用教室。

课间他将手揣在校服口袋里在教学楼里闲晃，有点巡视教学环境般的架势，也没人想跟他搭话，却以为他听不见似的在他背后对他这个富二代议论纷纷，达米安也没放在心上，他有意无意地走到了比利所在班级的教室，不着痕迹地扫了一遍没看到他。

——他现在会是神奇队长吗？

 

好忙，要上学还要拯救世界。

达米安觉得这个想法实在是有趣，他出生到现在从未对“普通人”的生活感过兴趣，虽然他有常识，知道他这个年龄的小孩都在做些什么，但是他是带着使命出生、被赋予了任务被训练的，他永远不会是“普通人”，这也是为什么他在布鲁斯解决了刺客联盟的事情后要求他要像普通小孩长大时暴跳如雷，没有人能轻易改变他，除了他自己。

像这样在学校呆一整天不迟到不早退对于他来说也是极小概率事件，小时候他有私人教师，没必要去和其他同龄人分享教学资源，而且他无时无刻不觉得学校于他而言仿佛牢笼，没有东西能困住罗宾鸟——他喜欢罗宾这个代号。

 

肾上腺素使他心跳突然加快了一点，虽然不是很强烈，但是他已经能分辨出不属于他的感知了。一阵轻微的紧张和不耐烦顺着他的脊梁抵达他的大脑。

人是无法通过共感得知他的灵魂伴侣在经历什么的，达米安也有点好奇，要是能通过共感看到伴侣眼前的景象会是种什么感觉。

 

达米安在哥谭时也只是像这样断断续续地感受到不是他自己的感知，他不清楚比利在变身成神奇队长后感官共享是否还能发挥作用——他偏向否定，因为如果他在赫卡忒和神奇队长对峙的时候没听错的话，神奇队长的身体属于魔法容器，并不是真实的肉体，而且他要是还有可能因为这个混账共感，体会到神奇队长被从几万米高空扔下来在地上砸个坑、或者被像超人那样的对手拳击的感觉，那他第一件事就是想办法把比利·巴特森监禁起来。

他只能确定比利遇到了什么麻烦，他的指尖传来隐约的痛意，还有在暖气环境中非常突兀的冰凉触感。

 

直到他路过一排储物柜，听到奇怪的敲打声他才恍然明白他的灵魂伴侣经历了什么。

达米安第一反应竟然是：“太经典了。”

 

他循着声音走到传出敲击声的柜子前，看着柜子上有点掉色的超人标志贴纸，他敲敲柜门却没有说话，里面制造声音的动作停了下来，达米安以为他要开始求救了，甚至已经想好了要怎么顺便恐吓一下他，却听到里面的人说：

“对不起同学，我以为不会有人来的，不要管我，我很快就能自己出去的，请赶紧装作什么都没发现离开这里吧。”

 

达米安眉头皱了起来，这个人到底在想些什么，被欺凌丢进储物柜为什么还要向来帮助他的人道歉？

安静了一会里面的声音又响了起来，储物柜的门栓随着里面的动作一点一点地移动，达米安想都没想伸手就把门栓拉开了，柜门打开，被关在里面的确是那个曾经躺在他隔壁房间的红衣男孩，他因为突然的亮光下意识用手臂挡住了眼睛，嘴上倒没闲着：

“嘿！你会有麻烦的！”

 

达米安好笑地抱胸看着柜子里的比利：“我喜欢麻烦。”

 

比利的眼睛很快适应了周围的亮度，他赶紧从柜子里面出来，揉着他因为姿势被磕疼的手臂，看向眼前跟他一样高的男孩：“啊，是你！”

他认得他见过的人，当然包括这个夜里给他送蛋糕的生日男孩。

 

达米安耸耸肩没有说话。

 

“谢，谢谢你，这次，和上一次……”比利说着四下望了望，确认欺凌他的那群大个子不在周围，“不过我建议你还是赶紧离开吧，趁现在他们不在。”

 

“哦，可能我没有告诉你我的全名，我叫达米安·韦恩，就是那个韦恩。”

达米安得意地勾起嘴角，甚至连下巴都上扬了一点。

 

“……！你是说，布鲁斯·韦恩的那个韦恩吗？？”

达米安抬了抬下巴表达出一个“正是”的意思，虽然比利下一句又一瞬想接“走吧他们会觉得欺负富二代更有趣”，但是这不一样，他知道韦恩先生暗中支持着正联，他是个不露声色的英雄，韦恩先生的家人要是因为他在学校被欺凌他可要内疚死了。

“对，对不起，我会假装从未见过您！”

 

比利·巴特森留下这句话就快速地消失在他的视线范围，达米安能捕捉到的只有一种他无法形容的感觉，可能是种他从没体验过的、他灵魂伴侣的心情。

 

——歉意和内疚。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻傻的日常

10.

放学时间到了，达米安坐在教室里等离校高峰过去，他可不想跟个小学生一样一放学就迫不及待地往家跑——是的，他在福西特市有住的地方了，刚买下的普通公寓。

这天下来他的收获也不少，他拿到了比利的学校记录，除了出勤率在被退学的边缘试探，学费是分期交的，还有英语成绩不太理想之外，总体还算过得去，监护人一栏写的是他的叔叔，但是记录显示他家长会一次都没有出席。他也去看了监控，今天把他关进储物柜的人是他们班的几个“校霸”级人物，不是第一次，家长会都没人出席的孩子就是会经历这种事，达米安没想干预什么，别人有别人的活法。

他班上的孩子都离开了，他手机收到了布鲁斯的“开学关怀”短信。

 

[新学校感觉如何？]

 

达米安点开回信，将他查到的大概情况汇报了一遍，虽然这些东西布鲁斯想要自己也能搞到，过了好一阵才收到布鲁斯回复的“知道了”，接着他还补了一条“干得不错”。

他只需要做出转学来到福西特市的样子，装模作样地来上上学保持出勤率不低于开除要求就可以，又不是什么大事，难道父亲以为他就不回哥谭了开始想他了吗？

这可怕的想法让他一阵恶寒，别了吧。

 

他把手机揣兜里，拿起一本书都没放的书包离开了教室。

 

达米安在校门遇到了在那埋伏他的比利——好吧，不是埋伏，只不过比利躲在一旁将他一把拉到角落的举动让他下意识将男孩制服，按在了地上。

他在反剪捏住比利瘦削手腕的同时他的手也感到疼痛，达米安反应过来松开了他。

“……咳，你要干什么？”

 

比利爬起来拍拍身上的尘土四下确认了周围没有人后开口：“抱歉韦恩先生，我不是故意要吓您一跳的。”

“你还吓不着我。”达米安平静地打岔。

 

“呃，好吧，哈哈。”

 

“你想说什么？”

达米安看着比利的眼神变得锐利起来。

 

比利在一阵思想斗争后凑过去小声地问出了自己的疑问：“是蝙蝠派您来这里的吗？”

 

听到这句话达米安心中警铃大作——他的身份暴露了吗？他从哪里找到线索的？

他后退了两步死死盯着眼前的男孩。

 

“您不要紧张，我猜，韦恩先生，我的意思是您的父亲，大概和蝙蝠侠是朋友？我不清楚，但我知道他是个很好的人，而之前因为某些原因我发现我在韦恩庄园醒来……或者您可能见过我？呃，总之我猜，他想让您来靠近我……之类的？”

比利努力将自己的想法表达清楚，他能知道的只是蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩有联系，布鲁斯资助着正义联盟，而且那天他醒来发现自己在韦恩庄园——他甚至特地回去确认过——蝙蝠侠已经知道他的真实身份了，让自己友人的孩子过来监视他似乎非常符合情理。

哇那是不是他有什么把柄被小韦恩发现蝙蝠就要把他开除出正联了啊？

 

另一边达米安听完比利有点破碎的句子后放下心来，虽然他也没想到这个孩子能考虑到这份上，但是只要罗宾的身份没有暴露就不是问题，倒是比利的话完全没有向他透露自己的另一个身份让他有点不爽。

而现在只要顺着他的猜想编就行。

 

“……的确是父亲将我送到这里，至于蝙蝠，大胆的猜测，但我也不能否认……你干了什么坏事吗？”

达米安·影帝·韦恩一脸狐疑地看着比利。

“不，当然没有！放心吧韦恩先生，我相信只要我们都相安无事，您会在福西特市留下快乐的回忆的，这是个美丽的城市！”

 

看着比利的不知道从何而来的乐观至上，他也轻轻笑了一下。

“既然你都发现了我的秘密，就别再叫我‘韦恩先生’了，叫达米安吧。”

 

下一秒他觉得他因为感官共享被感染了“快乐笨蛋病毒”，天啊他是怎么说出刚刚那句话的？

比利倒是没觉得有什么不妥：“好的达米安，这样我们就是朋友了！”

 

——天啊，是他说了“朋友”吗，我可能要完蛋了吧。

将朋友二字列为“不需要”排名第一位的达米安没有说话，更可怕的是实际上他感觉并不坏。

 

“不过在学校我们还是假装不认识吧，我不想给你带来麻烦。”

 

达米安甚至能感觉到比利的一点点失落，他耸耸肩满不在乎：“既然你都知道我是来干什么的了，我接下来估计不会天天来上学的。”

比利惊讶地看着他——再怎样学还是要上的吧？

“……咳，我有私人教师，你明白的。”

 

在这尴尬的时点两个人同时感到饥饿，是真的都饿了。

 

达米安拿出手机搜地图：“我饿了，你知道附近有什么吃东西的地方吗？”

“嗯……我住的地方附近有家快餐店。”

“那就去那里。”达米安把手机收回去，等比利带路。

 

比利领着达米安走出校门旁边的角落——是的他们就站在那里聊了将近五分钟——比利攥着书包背带迟疑地开口：“呃……我可能不能陪你吃，但我会带你到那儿的。”

达米安知道他在隐瞒什么：“巴特森，我希望你能明确一点，我很有钱。”

“我知道，但我也不能……”

“我父亲是让我过来帮助你的，按照你的说法，这应该就是蝙蝠侠的意思。”

达米安拿出杀手锏，蝙蝠侠就是要让人恐惧——虽然用这句话的场合不太对。

他也没忘记他跑来福西特市的真正目的是什么。

 

“那作为交换你帮我一个忙吧。”

 

“当然没问题！……不过我不确定我是否能帮上就是了。”

比利看向他的新朋友。

 

达米安翻出他早就配好的另一条新公寓钥匙扔给比利：“接住。”

比利下意识接住了丢给他的东西，他看了一眼手里的钥匙还没想明白达米安想让他帮什么——总不能是入室打劫吧。

“搬去我的房子住，这样方便我找你。”

达米安继续向前走着，一时还没注意到比利已经停了下来。

 

“什么？？”

听到比利的声音从在他左边变成了在后方，达米安也停下了脚步，回头假装莫名其妙：“我知道你现在住在哪儿，那里快被拆了吧，你再搬到别的地方我要找你很麻烦。”

“我，我有新地址的话我告诉你就是了！”

——天啊有钱人的想法都这么奇怪吗？？请我吃饭的条件是给我房子住？什么逻辑啊？

 

“我不喜欢把事情搞得复杂。还是你想要自己住一间？想住哪儿我打个电话就……”

说着达米安真的拿出手机要拨号，比利赶紧过来制止他：“不不不，我不是这个意思！”

突然他停顿了一下，试探着问：“这……也是蝙蝠的意思吗？监视我？”

 

达米安简直要在心里欢呼，他父亲的两个身份让事情变得非常简单，他要做的只是将他提出的这一切伪装成“蝙蝠侠派来的小侦探的拙劣演技”——放在别的处境估计没人能接受这种“天上掉的馅饼”吧。

于是他也沉默了一下假装再次被发现了什么“秘密”。

 

“想开点，也没到那种程度，”达米安耸耸肩，“我本来是要留在这边一段时间的，不过既然你都知道我的目的了我就没必要继续了，住的地方我会偶尔过去一下装装样子，你只需要在那里待着假装一切都在我的控制之中。”

 

比利迟疑着将钥匙收好：“好吧，我知道我做了一些让B很生气的事——虽然我不觉得是坏事，你的出现可能也算一种给我的警告……我接受了。”

 

达米安仿佛松了一口气，他用肩膀碰了碰比利的：“走吧，庆祝你极大地减轻了我的工作，你可以随便吃你想吃的！”

 

比利想说他才是要表示感谢的人，但是咽了回去，住在会被监视的地方感觉其实一点都不好！

但他看了一眼（似乎）远离这些复杂的英雄事业的达米安，他的新朋友——他也找到了要庆祝的事。

 

“知道吗达米安，没有人喝奶昔喝得比我快！”

“哦这是挑战吗，巴特森，我接受了。”

 

11.

跟比利到他住的废弃大楼把他为数不多的行李收拾了一下，达米安将他带到了他选的住处，其实也不远，两个地方就隔了两个街区，他们的那间在7楼顶楼，是间普通偏大的单间公寓。表面上这座公寓是在普通地向外出租：一楼有接待处，还有门禁卡，实际上达米安用韦恩企业的名义买下了这整座公寓，运营这座公寓的人也换成了韦恩的人，而且收购了福西特市的一个科技工业也是真的，这座公寓的住户也几乎都是他的员工。

“天啊，那天遇到你之前我还在想，要是正联能给我安排一间有暖气的宿舍就好了……哈哈愿望实现了！”比利抱着他的行李笑得一脸真诚。

达米安见他只顾着傻笑便无奈地走过去推他进了门：“这么说正联的待遇也太差了。”

——正联竟然还能放着盟友英雄游离在饿死冷死的边缘，记下一条，管理不力。

 

比利赶紧摆手澄清：“那是因为正联尊重每个人的隐私所以才不干涉这些。”

达米安不置可否地耸耸肩，丢下没装什么的书包到厨房接水喝。

比利以为像达米安这样年纪的男孩子应该对正义联盟之类的事情很感兴趣，他觉得或许他告诉达米安自己的身份也没关系，但他等了很久达米安都没有问出诸如“你在正联是什么职务”的问题。或许韦恩家的小孩就是这么处变不惊吧，又或者他已经知道了？——比利悄悄想。

“你不收拾一下你的行李？”

达米安见他就那么呆呆地站在那里，忍不住又提醒了他一下。

“噢，对，哈哈我有点看呆了。”

比利他打开自己的行李，将打折时买的那堆红色帽衫还有几件T恤牛仔裤挂进衣柜，和达米安（摆进去装饰用）的衣服小心地分成一人一边，接着他把他的书包放在书桌前的椅子上，顺手将自己好不容易攒钱买到的超人手办放在了桌上。

这个时候达米安拿着玻璃杯凑过来：“哦？你的愿望是成为超人的小跟班？”

“超人不需要小跟班。”比利不高兴地瞟了他一眼。

“我怎么记得不只有超人胸前有大写S。”

他想起格雷森组织的每月家庭会议视频时（这不是什么好主意），德雷克身后偶尔会出现面无表情路过的黑发青年，面对比利认真地指出“那不是小跟班”时含糊地用“哦哦”糊弄了过去。

“如果你见到超级小子的话你会喜欢他的。”比利转过去将今天的作业拿出来——他获得巫师的力量不过两年，虽然“超级英雄事业”让他不得不将自己学校出勤率推到危险的边缘，但他还是希望自己能尽量妥善地过好两边的生活，他甚至会希望世界不仅因为神奇队长而变得更好，还可以因为比利·巴特森变得更好，这虽然很难但他从未放弃努力，这是超人和克拉克·肯特教会他的，他真的从心底里尊敬这位超英前辈，而且，是说如果，如果某一天他遇到了他的小蜂鸟，他希望自己看上去不会太糟。

但接下来他发现了一个新的问题，这里只有一张书桌一把椅子——甚至只有一张床，他和达米安要怎么分配呢？呃，或许他应该把桌子分成一人一半？

比利这么想着将自己的东西都移到了一边，达米安仿佛看透了他的动作：“书桌你用，我不写作业。”

像是要证明什么，达米安甚至拎起自己空空的书包展示给比利看。

“好吧，‘私人教师’是吧。”比利耸耸肩转回去。

“你要我教你随时来问，巴特森。”达米安欠揍的声音响在比利身后，接着他听到达米安躺在沙发上的动静。

这种相处的感觉挺新鲜的，达米安是个很好的人，而且他们在快餐店经过热烈的讨论最后确认他们年纪相同，而虽然达米安有着超出他年龄的成熟，和人也会习惯性保持礼貌距离，但是他这种臭屁小孩的地方就完全没有（他自认为的）很成熟的样子。这可能是家庭环境造就的，做韦恩的孩子可能压力很大吧？比利开始希望自己能带给他一点普通小孩的快乐，而在这一点上他有自信能做到。

但首先他要在收到需要神奇队长的警报前把他最喜欢的数学作业做完。

 

达米安躺在沙发上玩着手机，他似乎能感受到比利做题产生的愉悦——认真的吗，做作业还能这么开心？

也可能是他心情不糟，他现在真的有一种哥哥等着弟弟来请教作业的期待。他以为比利·巴特森会是个胆小怕事的小孩，毕竟他生活环境算不上好，监护人对他不管不问，在学校也没有混得很好。作为神奇队长时他是挺开朗阳光的，还很受少正那群小鬼的欢迎，但这不代表15岁的比利·巴特森也是这样，但这一天下来达米安发现他真的就是这么一个表里如一的小孩，对所有人都抱有善意，凡事想到的总是别人，有需要自己的地方一定会挺身而出，虽然这些在他看来都和“笨蛋”划等号，但不能否认他们在撇开秘密身份的相处还算比较开心。

达米安现在想起和神奇队长一起出任务他努力装大人的样子就想笑，他甚至开始想象蝙蝠侠和神奇队长（15岁）讨论战术时的心理活动。

但他还没笑出来就听到比利那边传来一阵急促的提示音。

 

这是比利拜托钢骨给他做的报警器，它会自动收集和过滤社交媒体上对犯罪事件的目击，还有经过瞭望塔处理的福西特市的各街区的监控，在需要神奇队长的时候会响警报，并且给出具体地址。他不能24小时用神奇队长的身份在他的城市巡逻，而需要他的犯罪事件却要比比利·巴特森能碰上的多很多。

“怎么了吗？”

达米安还维持着躺在沙发的姿势，以为是闹钟之类的声音。

“我要走了，”比利走到窗前并且把窗打开，喊出了巫师的名字，“SHAZAM！”

一道雷电闪过，15岁的瘦弱小男孩变成了红色大奶酪神奇队长。

他还没有用这个姿态出现在达米安面前，神奇队长有点害羞地摸摸头发：“你应该知道我的身份的。”

——天啊，神奇队长的外貌真的不适合“害羞”这两个字。达米安努力用比利的样子替换掉眼前的人。

“是的，呃，注意安全？”

达米安装作很惊讶地样子看他从窗口飞出去，暗自觉得自己事先把窗户改装成推拉式而且不能上锁是多么明智——虽然一开始他也只是为了自己进出方便。

 

显然现在是达米安溜走的好时机，他可不想面对怎么分配床和沙发的事情，他走到公寓的冰箱前，打开冰箱检查了一下里面的东西，牛奶鸡蛋培根，一些水果，一些蔬菜——他也不确定要买些什么东西，只是按照印象将自己家冰箱里有的东西都大概弄了一点塞了进去——面包在橱柜里，甚至放了几包他喜欢的薯片。

他抱着手臂环视了一周厨房，这些食物应该足够了吧，他可不想三天两头体验饥饿。

思考了一下他还是坐到了书桌前，用铅笔在比利的作业本写写画画了一些东西：

 

“冰箱里的东西记得吃掉”

“面包4天后过期记得吃掉”

……

“这道题做错了，这一步不对”

“提供另一种解法：”

 

X

神奇队长将持刀抢劫的歹徒丢到警察局之后飞回了他的新家，灯关了窗户也关上了，他试着推了一下能推开，然后发现这扇窗户是无法上锁的，他再一次呼唤老巫师的名字变回比利·巴特森，再将窗户关上的时候甚至感慨了一下达米安的细心。

“达米安？”

他试着叫了一声，没人应他，倒是冰箱门亮了——上面有个显示屏，比利之前没注意到，他走过去看，上面有一行字：“Calling Damian…”

比利还没来得及想这是什么，这行字就跳转变成计时器了——废话，因为他在和达米安通话。

 

“呃，你好达米安，我不知道冰箱还有这个功能……”

比利有点僵硬地站在冰箱前对达米安说——天啊我在用冰箱打电话。

那边倒是回答得云淡风轻：“没事，看来这个设备能用，我试试下次让他们改成可视电话。”

我觉得冰箱还是只当一个冰箱比较好——比利腹诽。

“我提醒一句，”达米安的声音带上了一点开心，“你作业还没有做完，拜。”

说完他挂了电话，比利还没将“你去哪里了”问出来，冰箱上的显示屏闪了两下就灭了，房间又变得一片漆黑。

比利摸到书桌前把台灯打开，看到他摊开的作业本多了几行字。

他还没因为达米安的贴心感动得热泪盈眶就被他给自己改的作业噎回去了：

“这道题做错了。”然后旁边是铅笔写得工工整整的解题过程，但这还不是全部，旁边还附赠了小画家达米安·韦恩亲笔，一只猪，旁边有个对话框：

My name is Bili。

 

比利将下次带达米安飞到福西特市动物园的计划取消了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻傻日常2

12.

达米安不是没有遇见过像比利·巴特森这种温暖阳光的人，实际上他还遇到过不少，像他义兄迪克·格雷森给他的拥抱，他虽然每次都很嫌弃但是每次都很难狠心推开；像他父亲的好友超人给他投去的微笑，他可以视而不见但也不能说是深恶痛绝。他的确曾经怀疑一切，不信任自己以外的人，但是他已经不是刚从刺客联盟出来的杀人机器了，他现在拥有一个普通小孩该拥有的东西，他学会了接受，尽管他仍然厌恶所有虚假的感情，但只要他看到“真实”的蛛丝马迹，他就难以拒绝。但达米安不是会将喜欢表达在脸上的人——不然呢？他甚至受过控制心跳频率的训练。

达米安能控制自己的感情，但他却阻止不了他灵魂伴侣的情感流汇入。他已经渐渐地能分辨出自己和比利的心情，比利的情感流不是那种有巨大落差的，偶尔会有点几乎捉不住的小失落小难过，但大多数情况下都是快乐充满希望的，达米安觉得他的灵魂伴侣一定是杯什么冒着气泡的碳酸饮料，用甜甜的快乐侵蚀他坚强的、没有破绽的内心。

在他又一次被老管家关心“有什么开心的事吗？”的时候，他甚至有一点快乐的恐慌。

但所幸不是任何时候他都能感染到比利的“快乐病毒”，实际上他能感受到的情感流并不是很密集，一天里可能只有分散的2个小时能感受到对方，感官流的流入更是模糊到可以忽略不计。虽然理论上没有完成初融的灵魂伴侣会产生持续且强烈的与对方分享情感和感官的欲望，以促使双方完成融合形成稳定的灵魂联结，但是达米安的这种欲望仅仅在他试着唤醒比利的时候出现过，在他压下这种冲动逃离现场之后，他看到雷电闪过，这种冲动就消失了。

在他看着神奇队长在他面前变身之后，他确定在比利是神奇队长的时候，灵魂伴侣间的联系会暂时解除。

今天是周五了，他拿起一块“潘尼沃斯周五特供”小甜饼放到嘴里，又看了一眼落地钟，丢下一句“我出去一下”端起盛着剩余小甜饼的盘子就往外走，老管家还没开口说教小孩子不能吃那么多甜食，布鲁斯就伸手阻止了他。

布鲁斯冷静地喝着他的咖啡在平板上调出Zeta传输装置的监视器，看了一眼罗宾专用传输装置的目的地设定然后没有表情地说：“他给他朋友带的。”

阿福挑起了一边的眉毛，又快速地恢复不动声色的表情：“不介意的话听听我的意见，孩子交到朋友您可以表现得再高兴一些的。”

老蝙蝠咳嗽了一声掩饰自己的尴尬。

 

X

事实上离放学的时间还有些距离，达米安只是吃着小甜饼忽然福至心灵想让比利也尝尝阿福的手艺：没有人不喜欢阿福做的食物，绝对好吃到让他把舌头都吞下去。

而当他再一次端着食物从传输装置走出来时，他又觉得这个举动有点蠢，而且他们离上次见面已经过去了四天——但他总不能掉头回去吧，最后他决定先去“视察”一下看比利有没有良好的个人习惯。

或者等他回来再顺便吓他一跳。

达米安又一次推开这扇公寓的门，他先往里面扫了一眼才小心地走了进去，他把盛着小甜饼的盘子放在厨房的料理台上，他骗了比利说住在这里方便他的监视工作，但实际上除了能看到他出入这栋公寓的接待处员工、公共区域的摄像头外，这个房间是没有其他监控设备的，这也导致达米安的好奇心使他几乎拿出了侦探蝙蝠侠助手的观察分析能力。

他先是查看了一遍垃圾桶，除了新套上的垃圾袋外空空的，从旁边掉落的小小碎屑来看不是没有用过，而是定时清理了垃圾；接着他将注意力转移到洗碗池旁边，用过的餐具整齐地晾在一边，但是根据用过的餐具来看，巴特森也没有做什么很复杂的料理；达米安打开橱柜，面包吃了四分之三，达米安喜欢的膨化食品还在，他边想着是巴特森不喜欢吃还是不敢吃边拿出一袋来扯开包装袋——是熟悉的酸奶味薯片。冰箱的情况也差不多，不至于吃空但是多多少少还剩了点东西，达米安皱眉：巴特森的食量和他的怎么差那么多，一定是锻炼不足。

给人盖章完“缺乏锻炼”，他再一次溜到书桌前，欠嗖嗖地将超人的手办换了个面壁的姿势，然后看到了巴特森自制的小日历，他拿起来观察了一番：上面用颜色笔圈圈画画了一些日期，旁边还标注了打工项目，送报送花送牛奶，还有打扫大街之类的杂活。达米安敢打赌他绝对在进行打工的时候作弊了。

简易的日历旁边是几张从报纸上剪下来的……食谱？达米安挑眉拿起那几张灰色的报纸。

 

X

比利放学之后去了之前一直在帮忙的花店，店主是对老夫妻，虽然身体还算不错，但是有时候有些需要送上门的单子多起来就无法满足顾客，而这个花店就在比利之前住的地方附近，所以他就主动过去提出帮忙送送花跑跑腿赚点生活费，他要的钱也不多，工作效率还很高，店主就让他定期来帮忙，算是他比较固定的一个打工项目。

而今天是这个月月结工资的日子，比利扬起笑脸背着书包走进花店跟正在修剪玫瑰花的女店主打招呼：“约翰森夫人您好~我放学来帮忙啦。”

 “噢小比利你来的正好，” 约翰森女士看到比利和蔼地对他笑，接着她放下手中的剪刀站起来走到收银台前，“今天刚好有两个单子需要你去送一送呢。”

“包在我身上！”

比利接过订单，确认了一下收货地址就叠好收进了口袋里，女店主将要送的花束小心地安置在送货用自行车后面的车篮，固定好后又细心地跟比利确认了一遍哪束花是哪个订单的。

比利熟练地蹬上自行车，还不忘跟约翰森女士礼貌地道别：“我出发啦，保证准确送达~”

“注意安全~”

约翰森女士每次看到这个半大的孩子就觉得心里暖洋洋的，虽然她不了解他的家庭情况，但是他总是对每个人都露出真诚的笑容，就连只是路过花店的小姑娘也能被他一句话逗得开心地买下鲜花，约翰森夫妇也不是没有讨论过这个年纪的孩子为什么要打工赚钱，但谁能将乐观热情的他和“流浪”联系在一起呢，或许他只是想攒钱买个他想要很久的精美玩具呢？

约翰森女士目送完比利便回头给他结算这个月的工钱——冬天了天黑得早，她也不放心让这个孩子天黑了一个人走回家，还是早点让他回去吧。

 

比利骑着自行车拐到一个无人的小巷，一道电光闪过，神奇队长单手托着自行车就飞了出来。

虽然这有种滥用老巫师能力的嫌疑，但是比利更倾向于“合理利用资源”的解释——超级英雄也要养活自己啊！

 

当他拿到钱回到“正联宿舍”时，已经傍晚四点。住在这里快一周了，住在这里的人能碰上的他都基本见过一面，接待处今天值班的小姐姐也见过他几次了，贴心地给他开门，他走进去笑着跟她道谢。虽然达米安没有跟他说，但是他用他自己的方法也了解到住在这里的人都多多少少和韦恩企业有些关系，他也暗自摸清楚了这座楼里所有监控的位置，达米安说他会被监视，但他发现实际上所有监控设备都是他能逃掉的，根本就是形同虚设。

比利用门禁卡打开公寓的门，达米安真的从他住进来就没再出现过，他头两天还会担心会不会一觉醒来看到达米安偷拍他愚蠢的睡姿，现在他已经习惯这个住的地方了——他的适应能力一向很好。

他还没走进去背后就传来叫他名字的声音：“巴特森，过来搭把手。”

比利惊讶地回头看，神秘愿望小精灵·达米安又出现了：“达米安？？你怎么在这……哦不是，我的意思是，你什么时候回来的？”——他不是故意要给达米安起这么一个外号的。

达米安没有回答他的问题，他手里提着两大袋东西，右手还抱着第三袋，比利赶紧过去接了一袋，他看到袋子上超市的logo还有瞟到里面的各种食材，忍不住又问：“买这么多东西难道你要来这里避难吗？”

达米安几乎要被他气笑：“你们这儿的报纸写哥谭海啸了吗？”

“……什么？？你家还好吗？”

哦天啊，达米安被眼前这个认真在紧张的人噎得无话可说，他忘记了，这位朋友的英语成绩好像不太好。

他先踏进房门，将东西都放在桌子上后认命地叹了口气：“这是个反问句巴特森，哥谭很好，我家也很好，看来你需要英语语法家教。”

“明明是你没有说清楚！”比利扁扁嘴然后开始整理达米安买回来的东西，“……你买这些东西是要做什么吗？”

达米安站在旁边活动了一下手臂：“嗯？不是你要做吗，我按照那几张食谱来买的。”

“啊！”

比利再一次在心里诚心地膜拜了一下神秘愿望小精灵·达米安。

 

关于那些食谱，他是很有兴趣研究做料理的，这总能让他想起他童年时代和母亲一起做一家人的食物时那种暖洋洋的感觉，但是之前他住的地方没有燃气，更没有其他工具，就没办法进行——现在他有他自己的厨房了，所以他就忍不住零零碎碎地收集一些食谱，也已经将一部分花销划了出来准备购置食材。

比利本来还打算今天收到钱明天就去超市看看呢，达米安突然出现还把所有东西都帮他买回来了——达米安真的不是什么读心小精灵吗？？

 

仿佛知道比利要说什么，达米安伸手阻止了他：“不用谢我也不用还我钱，蝙蝠侠让我负责你的生活开销的。”

达米安还在暗自得意自己又一次用蝙蝠侠的名号阻止了什么温情场面的出现，下一秒他就感觉什么撞进了他的怀抱。

只是这个小小的拥抱在他甚至还没反应过来推开就结束了，比利真诚地看着他跟他道谢：“谢谢你达米安！”

达米安还在因为刚刚那个拥抱晃神，别开头含糊地应了一句：“嗯。”

 

达米安有过的拥抱不多——几乎全是他的长兄“强加”给他的，但是因为体格的原因他总是那个被“锁”在双臂间的那个，这种别人撞进他怀里的感觉还是第一次，而最糟糕的是，他似乎开始有点明白为什么格雷森这么热衷给他拥抱了。

 

比利倒是没觉得有什么不对，认真地道谢完便继续收拾东西：“你还没回答我你怎么回来了呢？”

“啊，我给你带了潘尼沃斯做的小甜饼。”

“？？”

“……呃咳，他是我们家的管家，他说一定要让你尝尝。”

达米安面不改色心不跳地扯了个谎，好在比利在吃了一口小甜饼后就忘了所有不自然，就差热泪盈眶感叹世界上怎么会有这么好吃的东西，还让达米安代他道谢再顺便问问做法，不过这都是后话了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大米好痛，心疼大米。

13.

最近哥谭出现了个令戈登有点头痛的罪犯，GCPD在接到民众报案后派警员关注了他一段时间，但他除了穿得像小丑，行为也刻意模仿他并对路人或街头混混宣称自己就是小丑之外暂时没做什么出格的事。戈登倒也不头痛这个，因为真的那位Joker显然还被关在阿卡姆监狱，模仿他的小混混也不在少数，但这位小丑的“狂热粉丝”昨天入侵了哥谭电视台的网络，大放厥词说要让蝙蝠侠从哥谭消失，今天就成为各大报纸头条，现在哥谭警察局被记者围了一圈，长枪短炮下的问题无非是“小丑是否从阿卡姆监狱逃脱”或者直接上升到“哥谭警察局到底能不能保证民众安全”。

戈登揉了揉太阳穴走到记者面前，原本七嘴八舌的记者们倒是马上安静了下来，戈登清了清嗓子：“各位稍安勿躁，真正的小丑还在阿卡姆监狱，GCPD已经开始全力搜捕这位扰乱公共秩序的模仿犯了。”

“戈登局长，那您对他说的要蝙蝠侠从哥谭消失有什么看法吗？”

一位年轻的男记者抢问道，其他记者听完马上将注意力转移到戈登身上——显然大家都对这个问题很感兴趣。

“……我的看法与本案件无关，大家还是请回吧。”

戈登向两边的警卫员示意，让他们将堵在警察局门口的记者都请了出去，自己转身回到办公室，调出阿卡姆监狱的监控，小丑那张诡秘的笑脸在黑白的监控镜头里更加显眼。

记者的声音已经离开了，戈登的头痛还没有得到缓解，因为刚刚上交的报告里，被派去监视这位模仿犯的警员已经全部昏迷不醒躺在了医院。

 

X

回到韦恩家的早餐时间，达米安优哉游哉地从楼上自己的房间下来，看到老管家已经将早餐准备好站在了一边，父亲拿着报纸却没有翻开，盯着头版表情有点微妙。

 

——花花公子布鲁斯的桃色新闻上了头版头条？达米安冒出一个欠揍的想法。

 

但当他看到报纸的内容后他觉得自己内心深处的暴戾岩浆冒出了几个泡泡。

达米安的目光在双引号里的JOKER上停留了一秒，布鲁斯将报纸翻开，若无其事地开始吃早餐，然后若无其事地对达米安说：“一个模仿犯而已。”

达米安应了一声没发表看法，拿起刀叉将盘子里的培根切开，没有想明白这句话到底是父亲对自己说的还是对他说的。

他认为他知道小丑对于蝙蝠侠来说意味着什么，一个没有底线娱乐至死的罪犯，杀过罗宾时期的陶德，一度将蝙蝠侠逼到崩溃逾越自己底线的边缘。如果说蝙蝠侠诞生于哥谭的黑暗，小丑就是这个城市赠予蝙蝠侠的伴生噩梦，他的存在提醒蝙蝠侠必须时刻保持清醒，否则这个噩梦就会将他和城市一起吞噬。

——但那又怎样呢，那是蝙蝠侠的噩梦又不是他的，第二任罗宾的仇完全可以由他来报。

达米安这么想着拿起盘子边上的马克杯喝了一口，却皱起了眉：“我也要喝咖啡。”

布鲁斯挑眉看了他一眼，老管家却完全没有要给他换一杯的意思：“达米安少爷，如果您还想长得比迪克少爷高，最好还是接受我的营养管理建议。”

达米安听完扁了扁嘴，最后还是乖乖地将牛奶喝完。

 

很普通的一个早上，没有外星人入侵也没有超自然现象，早餐结束后布鲁斯说是有个什么采访便去了一趟总公司，达米安·今天也不上学·韦恩去给自己的宠物们喂完吃的后跑了一趟蝙蝠洞，接着就把自己关在了训练室。

他刚刚是想去看看小丑的资料，却发现他的权限读取不了有关小丑的文档，他没有强行破解，这会暴露自己——而此刻他念着小丑的名字，一拳又一拳地打在沙包上。

 

他真的不认为一个已经被关在监狱里的罪犯值得蝙蝠侠这么小心地对待。达米安在训练室训练时长提醒响起后停了下来，他闭上眼灌了几口阿福特制的运动饮料，权衡了一下到底是去问格雷森还是给陶德发信息。

最后他没抱任何希望地拿起手机给陶德发了他俩聊天记录里第一条信息：

「你对小丑了解多少？」

 

——呃，我是不是应该在这之前问个好什么的。

达米安一边这么想一边点开杰森的头像看，是他自己拍的哥谭夜景，从位置上分析应该是站在韦恩大厦的滴水兽上拍的，不想承认但是拍得挺好的。

等他再切出去聊天界面他发现杰森回复得比他想象的要快，也比他想象的更欠揍：

「？？？」

「你是谁？」

「你是我的亲亲小弟达米安吗？」

 

达米安对着屏幕翻了个很大的白眼——他真希望对面那个傻子能看到——然后他回道：

「不然呢我的亲亲二哥？」

 

两个人倒是非常默契地对着各自的屏幕作呕吐状。

 

「小丑不是在阿卡姆吗，你问这个干什么？」

「他逃出来了？？」

 

达米安有点后悔给陶德发信息了，他要如何解释自己突然想了解这个蝙蝠侠曾经最棘手的敌人，还是从杰森·陶德那里了解。

「没有，就是随便问问。」

 

杰森那边安静了好一会，就在达米安以为对话就此结束的时候，杰森传来了几个文档。

「我的确在回来之后对他又仔细地调查了一番，」

「我有的资料都在这里。」

「但说真的，知道了也没有用。」

「他就是一个疯子，心理学上的。」

 

期间达米安已经从训练室出来溜回房间，给杰森发了个谢谢，准备点开文档仔细研究的时候杰森又补了两句：

「你该不会是为了我去调查他？」

「噢达米安，为什么你偏偏是达米安呢！」（*捏他自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》）

 

达米安一阵恶寒，第一次发现原来一个人线上线下可以表现成两个完全不一样的性格，不过是仗着他不能沿着网线爬过去把杰森·陶德打一顿。

 

这阵恶寒持续到他看完杰森给他发的资料。

资料里有小丑参与过的案件报告，还有一些杰森对小丑犯罪行为的分析，但就像杰森自己说的，到最后也没分析出来什么：他从不按套路出牌，不符合任何犯罪心理学的一般规律，唯一能总结出来的一点是他以折磨他人为乐——到了后来这个折磨的对象专指蝙蝠侠。

 

无法理解的对手是可怕的，达米安知道这个道理，也明白这种不确定性能给蝙蝠侠带来怎样的不安，但同时他也想：这不是更好吗，为什么不向绝对的恶报以绝对的暴力？

 

然后他想起蝙蝠侠曾经按着他的肩膀严肃地对他说：“NO KILLING.”

与此同时不属于他的情感流涌入，带着愧疚和难过。

——这让达米安感觉更糟了。

 

 

14.

对真小丑的了解无疾而终，倒是在夜巡的时候碰上了假货。

 

今晚是哥谭一个大型非法猎人团伙交易的日子，这条线罗宾密切关注了很久，终于顺藤摸瓜摸到了boss的行踪，今天就是他们被人赃并获的日子。

本来蝙蝠侠是和他一起过来的，但是夜巡中途遇上了规模不小的街头火拼，为了不影响偷猎集团这边的行动计划，蝙蝠侠让罗宾先到这个交货的码头查看情况。

虽然罗宾现在躲在暗处想着他一个人也可以，但他还是决定先观察一下等上蝙蝠侠。

 

买卖双方还在交涉，罗宾一遍听着一边通过他们的对话内容推测出货物的具体位置，码头太多集装箱，他需要知道装载这批货的箱子的准确编号，以防任何突发事件发生导致这群人终止交易，这样他可就白来一趟了。

他按下罗宾制服上的一个开关，开始监听周围的无线电发信装置，他听到被安插到各个点的看守员每隔30秒确认一遍每个岗哨的安全，根据接收器的统计，覆盖范围内有32个人——这都快比走私枪火还要夸张了，罗宾咋舌。

接着他就收到蝙蝠侠给他传的标有每个看守点位置的地图，蝙蝠侠甚至已经找到装这次交易货物的集装箱。

狡猾的大人又偷跑了——罗宾在面罩下翻了个白眼。

 

交易双方似乎已经谈妥了，正在往蝙蝠侠标着装有货物的集装箱方向移动，还剩20米，还剩10米——

“行动开始。”蝙蝠的声音通过通讯耳机传到罗宾耳朵里，罗宾轻轻一笑马上将钩爪射向一边的路灯，助跑过后起跳，借力荡向人群中央。

一瞬间所有灯光和枪口都对准了这个红黄绿的身影，几个反应稍微快点的打手马上举枪回头确认蝙蝠侠的位置——但这对现任罗宾来说都太慢了。

罗宾还没落地就已经踹倒了几个拿背部对着他的打手，然后他踩着那几个人的背落到地面，顺势往前翻滚躲过了几个攻击，在他站稳的同时按下装置开关将钩爪枪收回来，利落地转了个圈利用快速回收的钢丝加钩爪又击倒了几个壮汉。

但显然在场的专业打手不是街头混混，尽管不是每个人都有配枪但也足够训练有素——至少在不用对上我的情况下是够用了。罗宾勾起嘴角躲过猛扑上来的人，顺势起手一拳重重地砸在那人的肋骨处。

蝙蝠侠没有波澜的声音响起：“罗宾，他们分开逃了。”

罗宾差点忘记自己是来干什么的，他看了一眼蝙蝠侠的方向——他追盗猎集团头目去了，罗宾发出不满的声音，又补了一句：“买家是我的。”

他抢在敌人开枪前往脚下丢了烟雾弹，透过特殊调整过的眼罩，他看到这次交易的买家在保镖的团团保护下往一辆停在不远处的车逃跑。

烟雾还没散开，罗宾灵活地绕过混乱中的人群，但是配有枪支的打手本就站在外围，后退几步也离开了烟雾范围，他们举着枪四下寻找罗宾的身影，却被破开化学烟雾飞出来的飞镖打了个猝不及防，一个个R字型飞镖精确无误地刺进他们持枪的手，罗宾愉快地听到了他们的惨叫，血液还没从被飞镖划出来的伤口滴到地面，飞镖就引发了小型的爆炸，但罗宾没有时间去欣赏这个血肉横飞的景象，他马上从侧面包抄飞快地靠近那辆黑色的汽车。

 

在罗宾离那辆汽车还有15米的距离时，他看到一个身影从黑暗处走出来，绿色的头发，惨白的脸上挂着诡异的血红色笑脸，接着罗宾就被旁边突然引爆的炸弹掀翻在地。

他侧着身在砂石路上滑出去了几米，爆炸的冲击让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他趴在地上凝了凝神，挣扎着用手支撑起身体想做好战斗姿势——他有一瞬间觉得自己被炸傻了，因为他盯着他战术手套上被石头划出的几道划痕移不开视线。

罗宾深呼吸了几下，虽然可能会因为脑震荡处理不当留下什么后遗症，但是他的经验告诉他，现在除了反击其他别的动作都是不合理的。

他啐了一口将口腔里的血和尘土吐出去，定神一看原本站在车后阴影处的人走了出来：“看来假的小鸟也一样很顽强。”

罗宾冷笑了一声：“假的小丑却没有很疯狂。”

 

这位小丑先生饶有兴致地继续向他靠近：“哦？看来你认识我？”

“不太认识，你的原版我倒是比较清楚。”罗宾边后退了一步边伸手摸上了存放在腰间的飞镖，他用余光看到原本正在往这边跑的买家和他的保镖被突然的爆炸吓了一跳，现在正警惕地站在他右后方——不快点解决掉眼前这个人局势就会变得更被动。

“哦？他们是不是阻碍到我们的谈话了呢，小鸟？”

假小丑似乎能穿过面具看到罗宾的表情，他从衣服里掏出一个按钮，用非常夸张的动作按了下去，中间甚至戏剧性地停顿了一秒什么都没有发生，接着又是一声爆破声。

罗宾惊讶地回头，爆炸的地点刚好就在他的目标人物所在的地方，但不是火药爆炸的声音，爆炸范围内的他们却一个接一个地倒下了。

“我特制的致幻剂，没有解药哦嘻嘻嘻嘻。”

又一阵眩晕袭来，罗宾暗自咬牙稳住自己的身形，他现在头痛欲裂，面前的小丑还在自说自话：

“刚刚送你的炸弹里面也有加这个哦，你还能坚持多久呢？”

——不行，不能在这里……

罗宾甚至没有多余的力气把他的长剑抽出来，他几乎是靠着本能向小丑挥拳，用所有他被从小教育已经成为肌肉记忆的技巧，进攻每一个被他刻在脑子里的人体弱点。

他用肩膀冲撞小丑的腹部，接一记上勾拳，虽然力量可能只有平时的一半，但仍将瘦得像豆芽似的假小丑打倒在地。罗宾勉勉强强地站着居高临下，因为药效他已经有点看不真切小丑脸上的红色到底是血还是妆容。

 

“你不是真正的罗宾，你永远都不会是，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……”

另人反胃的笑声——罗宾眼睛都快睁不开了，抬脚准备给身下这个人的脆弱胸腔来最后一脚，却被制住了脚腕，他挣扎了一下想抽回来但是失败了——看来这位小丑所谓的致幻剂的效果比罗宾想象得要强。

“别动哦，我知道你大腿上的动脉在哪里~”

 

罗宾还没来得及思考这句话的意思就被突如其来的痛觉刺激得瞪大了双眼。

他看到假小丑将匕首捅进了他的大腿，涌出来的鲜血染红了那张诡异的笑脸。

 

“罗宾！！”

他倒下的时候听到蝙蝠侠的声音。

 

——好了，总算可以休息了……妈的，真的好痛啊。

这是他最后的想法。


	8. Chapter 8

15.

时间回到这天上午，今天有数学小测，比利在座位上一边翻找草稿本和笔，一边又在脑子里过了一遍公式和一般解题思路，他把本子往后翻，想翻到后面空白的地方准备等下测验的时候用，却再一次看到了他那不用上学的朋友给他画的小猪。

“嘿嘿。”

比利轻轻笑了出来，又忍不住想：达米安什么时候会来呢？我的苹果派已经可以很成功了，我一定要让他大吃一惊！

 

因为种种原因比利没有一个朋友是像达米安那样知道自己所有的秘密，包括家庭和能力，虽然他不常出现在他身边，但是能有一个人知道自己的处境，好的坏的都可以和他分享，是比利曾经连想都不敢想的事。现在的他，就算是一个人奔跑在福西特市的大街小巷，偶尔也会想象一下达米安可能会在做什么——也许他也会被布鲁斯先生要求乖乖写作业然后一脸不高兴？

他想着达米安的臭脸还能笑出声来，但是他也逐渐意识到他们之间的信息不对等——他对达米安的了解太少了。他也不能跑到哥谭去找达米安，只好默默地将了解对方列在自己的to do列表里。

 

比利今天倒是没有在学校待到很晚，因为他心情有点不好——这么说有点怪，因为他实在是很少这样，但他觉得自己似乎有点生气，等他冷静下来仔细回想有什么值得生气的时候，却又什么蛛丝马迹都抓不到了。他只是有那么一瞬间看什么都不顺眼——当他看到平时老对他和几个比较瘦小的孩子说脏话的同班同学在他面前经过的时候，他甚至无意识地握紧了拳头。指甲嵌进掌心的疼痛让他回过神来——这有点不对，或许他应该一个人待着反思一下？他这么想着一放学就背上书包离开了学校。

但这个愤怒的“幽灵”似乎没有离他远去，这让比利有点困惑了，这难道是前几天交过手的黑魔法师给他留下的诅咒？

而这个时候围着一个流浪者敲诈勒索的小混混们就可谓是“错误的时间出现的错误的人”了。

这次他甚至没有喊出声让对方反应，直接冲过去用肩膀撞开了正在说话的人。

 

“操你是哪根葱啊？！”

被撞的人堪堪反应过来接下比利挥过去的拳头——强壮成年人和初中生的体格差让他可以一手包住比利的拳头，他捏住比利的手缓慢地向外扭，咬牙切齿地说：“你是他的儿子？孙子？还是英雄片看多了啊？”

比利挣扎了一下想把手抽回来：“都不是！离他远点！！”

“那你管什么闲事？！”

混混用力地甩开了他握住的手，再猛地一推比利的肩膀，后者小小的身躯摔坐在地上，但他马上蹬着地面往后拉了一段距离，用没被粗鲁对待的另一只手支撑着站了起来。

看到比利完全没有要逃的样子，另外几个人边撸袖子边凶神恶煞地将比利围了起来：“你以为哥几个是摆设吗？”

流浪汉见这群混混的注意力转移到了比利身上，马上半爬半滚地溜了，跑到小巷拐角忍不住向比利投去担忧的目光，咬咬牙还是走掉了。

 

“切。”

 

X

“嘶——”

比利龇牙咧嘴地抽了一口气，面前的是公寓前台的小姐姐，正拿着酒精棉花给他的伤口消毒。

“你知道痛怎么还打架啊！”

 

比利回来的时候衣服脏脏的，脸上一块青一块红，一瘸一拐地走进公寓大门，将给他开门的前台小姐姐萨莉吓了一跳，她赶紧喊住想直接上楼的比利，将他带进了办公室给他伤口做处理——毕竟她也被“领导”要求密切关注这个男孩，一开始她还感叹韦恩家的小少爷对朋友真的关心得无微不至，因为比利完全是按时上学按时回家还很有礼貌的乖小孩，她都不明白还有什么需要她照顾的，直到刚刚她看到受伤的比利她心中响起了警铃。

但眼前的男孩完全不对自己的打架行为作出辩解，只是一声不吭地坐在椅子上任她摆布，她看着男孩眨巴眨巴眼睛，表情有点内疚又有点伤心，一下子又什么都说不出来了。

 

他在回来的路上想了一路，他怎么会突然被愤怒支配了头脑，明明有别的方式可以解决问题，为什么他偏偏下意识地选择了暴力。而且这场架怎么想都是他主动撩起的，他被围起来的时候居然还在想“现在去报名蝙蝠侠格斗班还来不来得及”——何况这不是能不能打赢的问题。

萨莉小姐已经开始收拾医疗用品，比利回过神来摸了摸脸上贴的防水胶布，慢半拍地开口：“谢谢你，萨莉小姐。”

“不用客气啦，这也是韦恩先生交代过的~”萨莉起身将医药箱放回原来的地方，“你身上的淤伤不太好处理，你回去记得拿热毛巾敷一下喔。”

“好、好的。”

比利回应着站起来，扯了扯衣服下摆考虑再三还是问了出来：“我打架的事……也需要报告到，呃，韦恩先生那里吗？”

萨莉将储物柜的门关上，左手托着右手手肘，竖起右手食指抵在脸颊，歪了歪头仿佛很认真在思考的样子：“他倒是没有要求我们报告呢……谢谢你的提醒~”

比利慌张地摆手：“不，我能不能请你不要告诉他，求你了……！”

萨莉看他紧张的样子噗嗤地笑了出来，但又马上换上严肃的表情：“那下一次……？”

“没有下一次！”比利赶紧接话。

“哈哈哈，放心不会啦，你快回去吧。”

“谢谢你，晚安萨莉小姐。”

比利再次道谢，然后离开了。

 

这些街头混混和学校里那些坏学生打人手法都差不多，喜欢攻击腹部大腿这些有衣服遮住的地方，但显然不同的是他们没有必要避免造成容易被看出来的伤，所以下手不分轻重。比利撩起自己的上衣查看伤势，因为当时挨打做的防御姿势腹部的情况倒是还好，背部和肩膀的地方可能比较严重，但是他刚准备处理一下身上的淤青还有沾上了尘土的衣服，他的报警器又响起了警报声。

比利放下衣服下摆，草草地拍了拍衣服上的尘，走到窗边唤来了宙斯的闪电。

 

——或许变身成神奇队长能让我想通到底是哪来出了问题。

他这么想着，推开窗户往报警器显示的地点飞去。

 

X

神奇队长将劫押囚车的罪犯捆住手脚拎到警局门口，值班的警察马上冲出来处理。神奇队长对他们点点头打招呼，然后回头问在行动中受伤的警员：“要送你们去医院吗？队长专机~”

稍年长的警探摆了摆手：“谢啦队长，但是不太严重我们回去自己处理就行！”

神奇队长拍了拍警探的肩膀，飒爽地扬起嘴角：“那就交给你们了！”

 

晚上的冷风吹得人神清气爽，神奇队长在福西特市的夜空飞行，耳边只剩下风声和队长制服披风猎猎作响。在他获得能力之后的一段时间，他还很喜欢这种一个人的“兜风”，但是渐渐地就没那么兴致勃勃了，现在更多时候他解决完紧急事件，心里还想着糟了今天作业还没写完。

他一边没有目的地飞一边清理自己的思绪，下午那只困扰着他的“愤怒幽灵”早就没了踪影，也没有影响到他刚刚处理事件——是队长的身体隔断了某种联系吗？所以这个“幽灵”是冲着比利·巴特森来的？

实在是毫无头绪，所罗门的智慧也派不上用场，他还没想明白到底是怎么回事，通讯器就传来钢骨的声音：“嘿队长，你那边的Zeta传送器状态好像有点奇怪，那片没有能用的摄像头，可以帮我去看看吗？”

“当然~”

 

神奇队长在那个伪装成废弃电话亭的传送器前降落，他拉开门准备走进去，因为要伪装成废弃的设施所以自然也没有自动亮起的灯，但他看到原本用来输密码确认权限和目的地的操作台上有什么东西盯着他看，绿色的瞳孔折射出幽幽的光。

“呃，你，你好？”

“喵——”

趴在操作台上的猫叫了一声，似乎在表达被打扰的不满，然后在黑暗中轻盈地从操作台上一跃而下，蹭着队长的脚踝边就溜走了。神奇队长联系上钢骨：“有只猫碰到了操作台，现在还有问题吗？”

“难怪输了一长串无序字符，现在没事了，谢了队长！”

通讯器那边又安静了下来，队长又摸了一下操作台触发输入装置以确认没有问题，鬼使神差地在目的地一栏选择了“哥谭”，却又没有点确认。

他看着确认按钮旁边的倒计时还剩5秒，一咬牙点了下去。

——我悄悄去找朋友应该不至于被蝙蝠在正联通告批评吧！

 

“身份识别，15，神奇队长。”

噢他现在到哥谭了，还是通过Zeta传送器到的哥谭。

他从陌生的传送装置里面走出来，才意识到自己做了多么愚蠢的一件事——他既然想悄悄地来就不应该走“官方”通道！！这不是摆明了告诉蝙蝠他到哥谭来了吗！

请问现在许愿蝙蝠侠没看到还来不来得及？？

 

这个传送装置在一个奇奇怪怪的阴暗角落，仔细一看甚至没有使用过的痕迹，估计不是蝙蝠侠自己用的那个，甚至可能是设定给正联其他人的。蝙蝠侠小心翼翼到连传送装置都不会暴露自己的位置——就算是盟友。

 

神奇队长开着联盟通讯器等了好一会都没有收到来自蝙蝠侠的警告通知——这是不是说他可能真的没看到？

队长怀着侥幸心理飞到城市上空，环顾了一周寻找地标韦恩大厦，然后朝韦恩庄园的方向飞去。

他在庄园两层楼高的大门前降落，没有变回比利·巴特森——因为那样他可能就够不到门铃了——他伸手按了按门铃，忐忑地看了一眼可视门铃上的摄像头。

在等待回应的时候，队长的脑海飘过很多不安的问题：我会打扰到达米安吗？布鲁斯先生会不会通知蝙蝠侠把我赶出去？我是不是很不礼貌？噢天啊我该先问问他们再过来的……或者我还是下次再来吧现在走还来得及……可是我已经暴露在监控底下了现在走掉会不会更加可疑……？？

 

可是过了体感五分钟（可能并没有那么长）都没有人回应——难道不在家？家庭旅游？

神奇队长觉得自己等得足够久了，现在离开也不会不自然，刚转过身去准备跑路，身后的对讲机传来平稳的声音：

“队长先生，抱歉让您久等，请进吧。”

 

 

16.

潘尼沃斯收到蝙蝠侠“手术准备”的指示后已经在蝙蝠洞的手术台前待机，他皱着眉看屏幕上制服传送回来的罗宾的各项身体指标，准备好输血设备和血包，还有用于清创和缝合的手术工具。罗宾的血压和心率都有点偏低，潘尼沃斯不能从数据上推断这到底是失血过多导致的还是别的什么原因。大腿上有股动脉，虽然罗宾的特殊制服能一定程度地阻挡致命伤，但是被刺刀捅进去一刀也十分危险，蝙蝠侠已经尽快进行了捆绑止血，而根据蝙蝠侠的描述，导致罗宾昏迷的大概率和假小丑的神秘炸弹有关，老管家也只能祈祷这把刀没伤到动脉。

蝙蝠洞里静得仿佛能把时间凝固，终于电脑AI冷冷的声音响起，蝙蝠洞的门被打开，蝙蝠车一个急刹闪了进来，潘尼沃斯已经准备好担架，和蝙蝠侠一起将罗宾转移到手术台上。

 

“输血。”

蝙蝠侠的声音冷静得没有温度，说完自己拿起工具剪开罗宾制服准备手术，老管家也没有问其他问题直接开始工作。

手术台惨白的灯光有点晃眼，达米安不是没试过躺在上面，但是像这样安安静静地倒是很少有，面罩被取下，那双有点咄咄逼人的眼睛轻阖，睫毛的阴影落在没有血色的脸上，加上因为失血体温偏低，看着真的像没有生命的漂亮玩偶——老管家将多余的不安驱赶出脑子，帮他脱掉罗宾制服上衣给他输血。

固定好输液架之后，老管家回头看了一眼，却捕捉到达米安肩膀的图案，他凑过去仔细地看，不是伤疤也不是纹身，近距离一看就能分辨出来的质感，是灵魂印记，而且显然已经存在有一段时间了。

“达米安有跟你提起过他是携印者吗？”阿福问。

刚脱掉蝙蝠侠制服做好消毒的布鲁斯动作顿了一下，皱眉看了一眼管家，表情里的答案显而易见：“……这个等他醒了再讨论。”

 

幸好制服面料足够强韧，刀虽然捅进去了却没有捅得很深，手术进行得还算顺利。伤口缝合完成后布鲁斯才把提着的心放了下来，他将针和剪刀放回铁盘，接过阿福给他递来的热毛巾擦了擦手，压着自己作为不成熟父亲的别扭开口问道：“所以……他的印记？”

阿福将达米安打底汗衫的肩带拨到一边，布鲁斯刚想顺着他的动作看过去，门铃却在这个时候响了，AI已经将庄园大门的监控画面调到了蝙蝠洞的屏幕上，两个人不约而同地看过去，屏幕上是一个又红又白的身影，在夜里都明晃晃的。

布鲁斯皱起眉头：“他来做什么？”

“不是我故意偷听，这就是上次那位中了奇怪魔法昏迷不醒又自己醒来的少年？”

阿福饶有兴趣地看着屏幕上动作有点窘迫僵硬的大块头。

“……对，他可能是来找达米安的，就假装没人在家吧，达米安这个状态也见不了他。”

布鲁斯将注意力放回达米安的肩膀，但当他看到那个印记的形状之后他头都要痛了——怎么会这样，他儿子的灵魂伴侣是他的同事……虽然这个同事的实际年龄应该和达米安差不多，但这种错位感还是让布鲁斯有点……别扭。

布鲁斯叹了口气，开口：“阿福，把他带过来吧，”

 

布鲁斯指了指达米安肩膀的印记：“他的印记跟这个一样。”

 

老管家都忍不住挑了挑眉，布鲁斯的确说过那个少年是携印者，但当时不是没有找到他的灵魂伴侣吗——噢天啊他们当然找不到，那是达米安找到了他然后唤醒了他。

 

他凑到麦克风旁开口：

“队长先生，抱歉让您久等，请进吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

17.

话音刚落远程控制的大门被打开，神奇队长还没反应过来，愣愣地向对讲机回了一句：“好，好的，谢谢您。”

 

他踏进韦恩庄园的大门，沿着静悄悄的小路往房子走过去，惊奇地看着感应的小灯在草丛亮起又在他身后灭掉。

潘尼沃斯早就在房子大门等候，老管家穿着一丝不苟的制服，队长和他还是第一次正式的见面，他还在想自己是不是应该变回比利·巴特森比较自然，但是看到他脸上波澜不惊又觉得自己的担心纯属多余。

管家向他微微欠身：“队长，老爷在楼下等您，请随我来。”

 

“楼下？”

——天啊这个房子都那么大了，地下居然还有房间的吗？不，不对，等一下……

“呃抱歉，我不是来找布鲁斯先生的……噢可能这看上去很奇怪，但是——SHAZAM！！”

 

宙斯的闪电闪过，15岁的比利·巴特森出现在韦恩大宅的门口，他刚张口想说自己是达米安的朋友，就被大腿突然而至的疼痛痛得差点背过气去。

他不受控制地单膝跪下，喘着气捂着大腿，额头都被冷汗沾湿了，心中全是疑问——怎么回事，我之前有被伤到大腿吗？

阿福没想到他会解除变身，也没想到会出现这种情况，急忙去搀扶眼前这个脸上还贴着胶布的瘦弱少年：“你还好吗？”

少年抬头给了他一个苍白的笑容：“非常抱歉……只是我的大腿……突然好痛……等我习惯一下就没事了。”

虽然阿福并不认同这孩子对疼痛的处理方式，但是他马上就知道这是感官流让他和达米安的感官共享了，他并没受伤，这也让阿福放心了一些。

“布鲁斯先生就是为了帮你处理这个才在楼下等你，达米安少爷也在。”

 

比利在阿福的搀扶下勉强站了起来，疼痛让他思考都满了半拍：“‘这个’是指什么？”

“感官共享。”

 

“噢……”

比利还没想清楚就先应了，但是马上又有更多疑问涌上脑海——感官共享是指灵魂伴侣之间才会有的那个吗？是说布鲁斯先生帮我找到了我的“小蜂鸟”？就在楼下？？……但最后他挑出他最关心的问题：

“等一下，您的意思是说她受伤了吗？我的灵魂伴侣？？”

 

阿福看了他一眼：“我需要纠正你一下，是‘他’，以及是的，但是已经没有危险了不要担心。”

 

比利低头喃喃：“Holy moly……这也太痛了……”

他忍不住猜测自己的灵魂伴侣经历了什么，各种危险的模拟场景涌入自己的脑子，他越想越害怕，也越自责——他明明已经有了巫师给他的魔法，明明已经强大到可以保护很多人，却偏偏找不到自己的灵魂伴侣，也无法在他陷入危险的时候保护他，而他的伴侣才10岁——天啊这种感觉太糟糕了。

雾气甚至漫上了比利的眼睛，心脏的钝痛比感官流带给他的疼痛还要让他窒息，但是既然管家先生说没有危险了，他应该放下心来，只是以后他的小蜂鸟就不会有这些危险了——他这么想着抬手用衣袖胡乱擦了擦没有掉出来的眼泪。

 

X

他以为在楼下等待他的未知只是他的灵魂伴侣，但是事实告诉他这个世界上还有很多他始料未及的谜题和真相。

 

——蝙蝠洞就在韦恩庄园下面！布鲁斯·韦恩也知道蝙蝠洞的存在！！因为！布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠！！！

 

他看见布鲁斯就坐在蝙蝠洞一面墙那么高的显示屏前面——他甚至还没脱下他的蝙蝠侠制服——他觉得有堵空气墙隔在他们之间，他惊讶到脑子一片空白，他努力将蝙蝠侠的形象和和善的企业家布鲁斯·韦恩糅合在一起，努力到已经把灵魂伴侣的事丢到了九霄云外。

 

最后布鲁斯打破了沉默：“……咳，我可以叫你比利吧？”

比利马上回魂：“当然可以的，蝙蝠先生……我的意思是，布鲁斯先生！”

 

空气又蔓延起微妙的沉默，阿福清了清嗓子，适时地加入了对话：“巴特森先生，我想你明白这个地方不会对一般客人开放。”

 

“呃，我想是的……？”

 

“因为你是达米安少爷的灵魂伴侣。”

阿福的表情一如既往的波澜不惊，比利听完干巴巴地眨了眨眼睛，接着摆手解释：“呃我想你们搞错了？我的灵魂伴侣应该只有10岁？呃，因为我的印记是在我5岁的时候出现而我现在15岁……”

 

阿福歪了歪头看向了布鲁斯，示意他亲自解释。

布鲁斯揉了揉眉心：“这牵扯到很多……但是真的要说，达米安的生理年龄应该达到了人类15岁的水平，但他实际年龄的确也就10岁。”

 

比利还是很难接受，所以其实他早就认识了他的灵魂伴侣他却不知道？？

 

小孩的表情还是太容易被读懂了，阿福解释道：“我们也是刚刚看到他的印记才知道，在此之前，除了他应该没有人知道。”

 

“-tt-。”

 

蝙蝠洞的一角传来一声咂嘴声，比利似乎在哪里听到过这个声音，一个红黄绿的印象浮现在他脑海——哦没错，是那只新的罗宾鸟，他也一直在这里吗……哦不等一下等一下——

 

“达米安少爷，我不建议你现在动弹。”

管家的警告无情地证实了比利的猜测。

比利马上往发出声音的方向转过去，安置在蝙蝠洞里的一张床，他以为他熟悉的朋友现在正躺在上面打着点滴，努力了一下想坐起来但是又放弃了。

 

“怎么醒得这么快……”布鲁斯喃喃自语，却收到了老管家的眼刀，他清了清嗓子解释，“我是说他怎么比同样受到‘小丑’袭击的警员醒得快。”

 

比利却早就冲到了达米安身边：“你是罗宾？？你为什么不告诉我！……天啊这不是重点，达米安你还好吗？？”

“如你所见我还好好地活着。”

达米安耸耸肩似乎真的无事发生，但是比利伸手碰了碰达米安被纱布包住的大腿——

 

“嘶——”

“嗷！巴特森你是傻的吗？？？”

 

他真的感受到了疼痛从他身体的同一个地方传达到中枢神经，天啊，他从来没有想象过这种体验不属于自己的感官会是这么……奇妙，他无视了达米安的龇牙咧嘴，呆呆地又向他确认了一遍：“所以你真的是我的灵魂伴侣……”

达米安几乎要对他翻白眼，叹了口气把肩膀露出来给他看。

 

“你知道你却对我只字不提……”

 

情感流在这个时候又合流了，达米安能感受到比利的胸中郁结，他实在是没有别的办法了，他向比利伸出手——他也不确定这是否有用，但是理论上来说他们的联结还没完全形成。

“把手给我。”

 

比利不明所以，但还是乖乖地把手递了过去，皮肤接触的瞬间他差点腿一软又压在达米安的伤口上。和经历过一次的达米安不一样，这种联结带来的感官骤然放大对比利来说猝不及防，但是很快这种面对未知的紧张就被同时出现在他情感流内的、不属于他的冷静抚平了，他望向达米安的眼睛，两个人都没有张嘴，他却似乎听到达米安在对他说：“不要怕。”

像是奔涌的两条河流相遇，激烈同时给彼此都带来了新鲜感，然后自然而然地汇成一条，在联结的最后阶段，两个人都平静下来，世界仿佛离他们远去，只有对方是确实存在的，灵魂前所未有的充实和平静。

但是当然了，联结形成的时候也是感官共享最密切的时候，所以此刻这两个人不约而同地嗷嗷叫起来，一个抱着大腿一个挺直了腰想避免背上不存在的伤被压到，场景真是诡异到不行。

 

“所以你们甚至还没联结……在这之前。”

布鲁斯表情都要崩坏了，他们刚刚居然在进行灵魂联结，在他面前——他自暴自弃地觉得他可能一辈子都搞不懂他这个儿子了……噢，还有他的盟友。

 

但是两位当事人完全没注意到这位老父亲的吐槽。

“天啊巴特森你真的是个傻子吧怎么能伤到这种地方！”

“我也很想知道为什么我的灵魂伴侣会被刀捅到大腿啊你知道吗这真的痛死了！”

 

两个人龇牙咧嘴地瞪对方一会儿，接着比利的肩膀先耷拉下来，他的声音带上了哽咽：

“……对不起，我应该要保护你的……”

 

达米安又发出不满的声音，抄起枕头软绵绵地糊到了比利的脸上：

“别哭了，该死的情感流让我也想哭。”

“也轮不到你保护我，你打不过我。”

 

 

—END—

 

 

 

你发现了好短的一个OOC番外：

 

“从今往后你就是我的弟弟了，达米安。”

“你看看我的身份证明，再用你不太聪明的小脑袋算一个减法，你猜怎么着？噢我来告诉你吧，你会发现，达米安·韦恩，15岁。”

“无论你给我看什么证明，你都只有10岁。”

“噢如果你觉得‘被10岁小孩按在地上打’是可以接受的话，你可以继续这么认为。”

“可恶啊你打我你不会痛的吗？！”

“会啊。”


End file.
